pop goes my heart!
by rabie bunny - nour makky
Summary: What happen when there's a new student in the class? MikaNatsume, HotaRuka and maybe KokoLina! Review please! X3 Tq     6/4/2012:  read my profile for more info. sooo sorry. it's been discontinued. for chapters update, please do email me
1. Crazy New Student

Rabie: hello guys!this is my first fanfic!thanx for reading and do please review!i do not own Gakuen Alice and its character!i only own my fanfic story and my character!arigato:3

Chapter 1: New Crazy Student!

As usual, Mikan run to her class and hoping that she won't be late for the class. Now, she is a 3 stars student after her power becomes more useful and helpful these past few years. On the way, she murmurs about Hotaru because she doesn't even bother to wake her up. The class is still the same even if their division is different.

Mikan: Hotaru is so mean! She can at least try to wake me up!!

Suddenly, Mikan bump into a cute girl in a gothic style. Both of them fall at the ground.

Mikan: Gomen!! I didn't mean to!! (Bow many times)

Then, there's Mr. Narumi. Exhausting.

Mr. Narumi: Lina-chan! Don't run! Please!

The there's guard just arrive exhausting to. The girl bow at Mikan then start to run like a wind.

Mikan: Narumi Sensei, who is that girl?

Mr. Narumi: Oh! Mikan dear! Tell them I'll be at the class as soon as possible! Bye! (Start chasing again)

Mikan: Okay…

Then she walks to the class. When she arrives, the class is noisier than the usual.

Mikan: Good morning everyone!

Koko: Hi! 

Anna & Nonoko: Morning!

Ruka: Good morning…

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: I just bump into a very cute girl but strange also…

Koko: Do you mean that girl? (Pointing at a girl running from Narumi and many guards.)

Mikan: Hey….

Then Mikan heard them saying

Student: The girl is so nuts! She dared to run away and push Jinno sensei!

Student: Very indeed! She even ran away from the guards!

Yuu: Everybody, settle down!!

Mikan: What happened?

Hotaru: Oh… You made it right on time…

Mikan: Hotar…. (Running to Hotaru, trying to hug her. But Hotaru dodge and a baka bullet is shot at Mikan countless time like shooting at a beast)

Mikan fall to the ground. Yuu and Anna help her get up.

Yuu: Can you considered to stop shooting people with the gun? Its dangerous you know…

Hotaru: Give me cash, and I'll consider about it.

Yuu's head sweat dropped like the anime style.

Student: Guys, take a look of this! The teachers and guards had blocked her to the corner!

Mikan: Hey, I happened to bump into that girl minutes ago!

Yuu: Really? Because she happens to be our new classmate!

All of them started to look what is going to happen next. Then, they can never expect she would do such thing. She ran to the window and jump from the highest floor of the building. Almost all of the girls in the class start to scream, terrified.

They saw blood from the girl's head flowing from her. All of them were shocked even Natsume and Hotaru were surprised. Is she dead? That is the question on almost everyone minds. Koko can hear them talked about it second by second.

Student: Everyone! Look!

All of them look at the girl. Suddenly, she standing up like nothing happened before and fixes her arm to its place. Then she started to run again. But Narumi Sensei grabs and says something to her and made her sleep instantly.

All of them were totally shock for what just happen. Some people clean up the bloods 3 minutes later and then 5 minutes later, Narumi enters the class with the girl next to him wearing new cloth (They have to changed it because it is full with blood all over).

Mr. Narumi: Hi guys! I'm back. I'll take over instead of Jinno Sensei. Okay? 

The student was still shocked from the previous scene till they can't say anything.

Mr. Narumi: Well… Ahaha… Just like I said before, our class is receiving a new student… This is Lina Rize! She will be joining you all until graduation day! Any question? 

Then some students raise their hand after back into reality the next minutes.

Anna: Sensei, what is her star? 

Mr. Narumi: Do you want to answer it?

Lina shake her head as a sign "I don't want to"

Mr. Narumi: Well… Mr. Jinno and I decide to give her the special star. Her Alice is quite unique! Yes? 

Student: What is her Alice actually? She can ran even after jumping from the highest floor!

Mr. Narumi: As you can see, her Alice is "regeneration". In other words, she can heal by herself instantly.

Students: (Murmuring) Cool….

Mr. Narumi: If there is no other question, I would like to choose a student to be paired up with Lina. Anyone…

All of the boys in the class (except people like Natsume of course) raised their hand up. Of course, the girl is so cute like a Korean doll!

Mr. Narumi: Wow… Mm…. I don't know who to choose… yes Mikan?

Mikan: Sensei, why don't you pair her up with Koko? Because he's the only who still doesn't have a partner! 

All of the boys look at Mikan. Some murmur "why don't you offer my name?!"

Mr. Narumi: That's a good idea!! Is it okay with you Koko? 

Koko: I'm fine with everything. (Then all the boys look at Koko with a fierce face but the girls agree with him)

Mr. Narumi: Then it is all set!  Lina-chan, can you please go sit next to Koko? (Then Lina walks and next to Koko.)

Koko: Nice to meet you!  (But she didn't even bother to reply by her mind)

Lina:  (Motionless face)

End of chapter 1!


	2. Proper Introduction

Rabie: hello guys!this is my first fanfic!thanx for reading and do please review!i do not own Gakuen Alice and its character!i only own my fanfic story and my character!arigato:3 

Chapter 2: Proper Introduction

At the class, all the boys were looking at Lina. But she didn't even bother to look back. Mikan was introducing herself to Lina.

Mikan: My name is Mikan Sakura! You can call me…

Natsume: Polka Dots.

Mikan: Nooooo…. You can call me Mikan! My Alice is Nullifying! This is Hotaru Imai! My best friend! Her Alice is Inventing! This is Yuu Tobita!

Yuu: My Alice is Illusion! I'm this class monitor! You can call me Iincho! (Smile)

Anna: I'm Anna Umenomiya! Cooking Alice! ()

Nonoko: I'm Nonoko Ogasawara! I'm chemical Alice!

Koko: I'm Kokoro Yomi! But you can call me Koko! As you know, I can read peoples mind. That's Kitsumene! My best friend since elementary! He can fly!

Ruka: I'm Ruka Nogi and this is Natsume Hyuuga. Mine is animal pheromone and Natsume is fire.

Yuu: That's Sumire. Her Alice is cat/dog Alice. ().

Then suddenly Mikan notice something wrong with Koko.

Mikan: What's the matter, Koko? 

Koko was looking at Lina with a bit confused. Then Lina look at Koko.

Koko: Did you nullify my Alice, Mikan?

Mikan: No. I didn't. Why?

Then Lina stand up and head to the door suddenly.

Sumire: Where is she going?

Yuu: She might go to the toilet. She'll be back.

Mikan: What's wrong with you actually, Koko?

Koko: No… It's just…

Anna: Doshita?

Koko: I can't hear anything in her mind! Not a single word!

Nonoko: Nonsense! Everyone is talking at his or her mind every single second!

Sumire: Maybe she's deaf

Hotaru: Its impossible.

Sumire: Why?

Hotaru: How can Mr. Narumi's Alice affect her if she can't listen, at all?

Mikan: Its true… I think she's a nice girl actually… Maybe she just shy… Give her

time…

Natsume: Yeah right…

Mikan: What's that suppose to mean?

Then Lina came back with a company. Narumi and Jinno Sensei.

Mr. Jinno: Koko! You're her pair, aren't you?? Keep an eye on her! Make sure she won't escape again!

Mr. Narumi: Lina chan, be good okay?

Lina: (Nod)

Natsume: Look. Aren't I right?

Mikan: No you're not…

Hotaru: Same as you… But in a girl version… (Smile)

Natsume: What? (Look at Hotaru)

Hotaru: Aren't you like that 3 years ago? You used to tried to escaped from the academy almost every singled time…

Ruka was about to laugh because it is true actually, Lina does assemble to Natsume but in a girl version.

Natsume: Why you…(Flame on his hand)

Hotaru: Yes me? (Smile but at the same time bringing out her baka gun)

Ruka: Stop it you two… (Try to cool them both)

Mikan: Be cool now…

A war is about to happen Natsume is prepared to cast a flame on Hotaru and Hotaru is prepared with her weapon that she invents. Most all of them sweat drop. Then, they start the war. The class gets noisy. They didn't even wait for the teachers out from the class. Jinno tried to electrocute them (to make them stop) but suddenly a baka bullet on flame hits his forehead.

Mr. Narumi: AH! JINNO SENSEI!

All of them tried to dodge the bullet on flame from hitting them too just like Jinno. Ruka tried to cool down Natsume and Yuu do the same to Hotaru. Everything was flying everywhere.

Mikan: (Waves to Lina and smile)

Lina: (Wave her back with blank expression)

Mikan: See! She's nice actually! ()

Ruka: Yes… Just like Natsume. Just give her the time. (Smile)

Koko: She even replies now with her mind.

Mikan: Really? What does she said?

Koko: This class is funny and friendly.

Mikan then giggles.

Mikan: That's true all right. Next time we'll bring her to meet Tsubasa Senpai and Misaki Senpai at the central next week!

Ruka nod then smile.

End of chapter 2!


	3. Make Her Talk!

Rabie: hello guys!this is my first fanfic!thanx for reading and do please review!i do not own Gakuen Alice and its character!i only own my fanfic story and my character!arigato:3

Chapter 3: Make Her Talk!

**Bold words: IN THEIR MIND**

At the class

Koko: Lina-chan, is there anything you want me to help you?

Lina: (Shake her head 2 times as a 'no')

Koko: You know what? If you reply people with you words, I think that it will be good.

Lina: **what do you mean?**

Koko: Hey! I can read your mind! (Smile)

Lina: **…**

Koko: Well… Not everyone can hear what people said in other's mind like me, you know…

Lina: … **I'm going to the toilet.**

Koko: Okay… ()

Lina then leave the class. Mikan then talk to Koko.

Mikan: How is it going?

Koko: Good. She improves a little. (Smile)

Mikan: Really? How?

Koko: She starts to reply by her mind.

Mikan: That's great! I'll sure she will be talking to us with words in a time being!

Koko: Yup!

Hotaru was doing something at her "mini laptop"

Mikan: Hotaru-chan, what are you doing?

Hotaru: Fortune making… (Smile)

Mikan: What do you mean?

Then Hotaru close it so people won't see and say it's a surprise. Then Natsume look at Mikan.

Natsume: Be careful. She maybe was sent by Persona.

Mikan: It couldn't be! I know! Lina is not their side!

Natsume: It is not impossible.

Hotaru: She even maybe doesn't know who is Persona. Not impossible either.

Lina then back to the class. Big improvement! She didn't try to escape!

Mikan: Did you go the toilet? (Smile)

Lina: (Nod)

Then Lina sit back next to Koko.

Koko: Aren't you bored from just replying with expression and not talking to people?

Lina: **No**

Koko: Come on! Don't be shy! (Smile)

Lina: **No I won't**

Koko: Okay… Hey Anna! Why don't you let Lina try your latest candy invention? (Smile)

Anna: **Is it okay to let her eat it? She maybe gets furious**

Koko: (Nod with a smile)

Anna: Here! Try it! (Smile)

Koko: Choose one! (Smile)

There's a bag of candy Anna show to Lina so that she can pick. Then Lina pick the deep pink colour. Lina then eat it. Then her mouth tries to open and speak something.

Mikan: Have I ever met that thing?

Lina: A! (She tried to shut her mouth)

All of them look at Lina. Then Mikan remember it now.

Mikan: Is that the candy that make me sing?!

Lina: **What's in that candy!!! It makes me want to sing!!**

Koko: It's Anna invention! Mikan used to get trick when she was freshie here! (Smile)

Lina then start to sing kids song. That's enough to make people look at her. Even Hotaru recorded it!

Hotaru: More fortune making! (Smile)

Lina start to sing the Muffin Man, like Mikan. Then she stops and put her hand on her mouth.

Lina: **How embarrassing!!!**

Koko: Your voice is quite cute, you know! (Smile)

Lina: Shut up! (Blushing)

Koko: Look! You even reply me with words on your mouth! (Smile)

Lina: Stop it!

Nonoko: Koko-chan! Stop it now! She's embarrassed enough already!

Hotaru: Thanks for that… (Smile)(Close her video cam)

Lina then get to her desk hide her face.

Then Mikan get next to Lina.

Mikan: See? Its good to talk! (Smile)(Hug Lina)

Yuu: That's great! (Smile)

Lina: Think so…

All of the girls except Sumire come to Lina. Because Mikan's friend, her enemy (still not over Natsume. keke). All of Lina's boy fans come to her.

Boy1: Wow! Your voice is cute! So are you!

Boy2: I was about to say that!!

Boy3: Don't copy me!!

Girl1: Kawaii!!

Girl2: Honto ni!!

Mr. Narumi: Good morning all!

But not many student aware that Mr. Narumi has come to the class. Most all of the girls pinch her cheek because she just too cute assembles to a Korean doll! And the boys try to talk to her. But still she won't smile even if they tried to make jokes. Even Mr. Narumi shocked to her improvement, but he's happy for her. Now she has many friends at the class and having conversation with others. That's one of the miracles of Mikan's friendship.

Mikan: Hey, I want you to meet my seniors at the special ability type class! (Smile)

Lina: Anything you say…

End of chapter 3!


	4. School Festival

rabie: I didn't make and own Gakuen Alice, but I do for my character and this story!

**Bold: In their mind**

Chapter 4: School Festival!

As usual, Mikan go to the special ability class. She's bringing Lina to the Class. Lina is the same type as Mikan. When they got there, Noda Sensei introduces Lina as their new student. And of course, the friendly students there greet her like their best friends.

Mikan: Lina-chan, I would like you to meet my seniors! Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada! They're the one who I want you to meet! But they couldn't come to the Central Park…so… I think you should meet them today!

Misaki: Hello! (Smile)

Tsubasa: Yo! (Smile)

Lina just nod.

Lina: Hajimemashite… (Soft voice)

Misaki: Hora! Kawaii! (Hugging her) My Alice is Doppelganger! His is Shadow Manipulation!

Tsubasa: Yours must be regeneration, isn't it? (Smile) 

Mikan: How do you know??! I haven't told you!

Misaki: Don't be shock now, Mikan-chan! We watch a video where Lina is running away and jump from the rooftop! The video is too good till we can saw her face! (Laugh)

Mikan: What? Let me guess. Hotaru.

Tsubasa: Yup!

Mikan: **I knew it.**

Misaki: Hey Mikan! Do you know that the school festival is coming in a few months from now?

Mikan: Really!!! That's great! What are we going to do this year? (Smile happily)

Tsubasa: We come up with a good plan! All of us are going to be in it of course!

Lina: Ano…

Mikan: Mm?

Lina: What is it actually?

Mikan: Well… it's a festival where all of the people in this academy having a great time! (Smile)

Then all of them talk about what to do at the festival till end of the class. The next day, Mr. Narumi explains something to them.

Mr. Narumi: Well. This year festival is going to be different! Each class is going to make an entertainment at the hall! Which is a dance, play, sing or whatever you like! This time you are going to be busy than ever! At the end, there will be a night dance for all of the students at the academy! You know, like last year! The ball! This will be held in 2-3 months from now!

Students: WHAT??!! You got to be kidding!

Mikan: Well… It's a good thing our class had already thinking about what to do, ne, Lina-chan! (Smile)

Lina nodded.

Mr. Narumi: I think this class should make a play like before! Last time we do a play, the academy love it! OKAY, I better get going now! Bye!

Students: What the hell was that? He expects us to do it ourselves?!

Yuu: Guess so…

Lina: **Koko**

Koko: Hmm?

Lina: **What is a ball? What kind of sport is it?**

Then Koko fall, anime style.

Koko: Go check it in the dictionary. (Sweat drop)

Yuu: So, guys, what play are we going to do this year? (Smile)

Koko: We can do a play again! Maybe we can get something _REAL_ this year!

Lina: **Why?**

Koko: Well, you know, Mikan and Ruka were about to ki…

Then he receives a special 'aura' from some peoples. That is Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume. Like telling him words from their face such as _don't you ever talk about that!!!_ All four of them look at him like they are going to shoot him with the baka bullet, a flame of fire and a couple of fists.

Koko: Ah… I'll tell you later… **if I still alive the day after tomorrow…**

It's been long that Mikan realize that she actually falls for Natsume and didn't know of Natsume love towards her, and Ruka fall for Hotaru. They just didn't realize it. Sumire was over about Natsume a year ago because she _REALIZES _that she was too good to be with Natsume. (Even though the words should be opposite, they didn't really want to tell her because it makes it easier for her to get _over_ with Natsume easier.)

Nonoko: What if we make a play about a fairytale! Ne, Anna-chan?

Anna: Mm hmm! Agree!

Sumire: Please! Its time to try something new! Fairytale is for children! Moreover, we are teens now; can we try something that is for our ages?

Koko: I agree! Hey! How about we make our own story, I'm sure that'll be fun!

Mikan: That's a great idea! I'm sure that's better!

Yuu: Let's make the director Sumire! Her angriness is far scarier than anybody!

Sumire: **WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOESE TO MEAN???**

Students: Agree!

Mikan: Who is going to make the story?

Yuu: I will.

Mikan: The script?

Yuu: Anna would you and Nonoko do the honor?

Nonoko & Anna: Sure!

Mikan: What about the lights, and all?

Hotaru: Me of course if you want it to be safe and quite. And pay me money if you can.

Mikan: What about the actor? It wouldn't be a play without an actor wouldn't it??

Natsume: Why don't you be it? The others would be busy with making the background and all.

Yuu: That's a great idea! You both can be the actors! Hero and heroin!

Natsume: What?!

Yuu: That's a yes!

Mikan & Natsume: No!!

Yuu: Thank you!

Mikan: What? YOU!! This is your fault!

Natsume: And yours too isn't it?

Then Natsume left the class as usual and Ruka followed him. Mikan was burning even more like a fire spilled by an oil. At outside, Natsume smile, a little because of the chance to be together with Mikan. Ruka saw that and smile too.

To be continued…

End of chapter 4!

Rabie: how is it:3 sorry for late chapter:P


	5. Mommy, I fall in love

Rabie: Tada:3 I don't own GA! I just own this fanfic story and my character!

Chapter 5: Mommy, I fall in love

Today, the class is having a meeting about the class show for the fest.

Yuu: Well… I'd a talk with Nonoko yesterday… so, we decide there will be 2 couples for hero and heroin. So, Mikan and Natsume is the first couple…

Anna: Wait Yesterday? You two was together? 

Nonoko: A… Hai…

Anna: Soo… ka… (Really…)

Koko heard Anna's mind and shocked. Lina saw it and understand with the facial expression. Mikan too and the others quite understand. Except Nonoko and Yuu.

Yuu: Well, you were busy, so we though we shouldn't bother you…

Anna: Oh! Its okay! Besides, we did plan to make it like that, didn't we? Nonoko!

Nonoko: Hai

Mikan: Ah… So how are you going to decide?

Nonoko: We didn't really know…

Sumire: How about using a bottle? But it's limited to the ones who haven't got things to do.

Hotaru: **Good**

So, it is decided. A bottle is use to pick the second couple. Koko was holding it.

Koko: Now! I will spin the bottle! And the people, who are pointed at, will be the character! NO EXCUSES!

Sumire: All Alice is nullified now by Mikan so it'll be fair to others.

Mikan: No cheating!

Koko: Here I go!

Then he spins the bottle. After a few second the bottle stopped. By gods will, it turns to Koko.

Koko: A re… (Sweat drop)

All of them laugh at him because he didn't expect it! Suddenly, Youichi enters their class.

Youichi: Mommy, daddy.

Natsume: Youichi…

He then run towards the group and hug Mikan.

Mikan: You-chan! Why are you here?

Youichi: The class was a bit boring so I come here instead.

Mikan: Really (Sweat drop)

Youichi then saw Lina.

Youichi: Mommy, who is this.

Mikan: This is our new classmate. Lina Rize.

Youichi: Lina…

He blush a little.

Lina: Hajimemashite…

Youichi: Ah! Hajimemashite!

Sumire saw the blush and smile evilly.

Sumire: **Ah ha… **So… continued Koko!

Koko: Hai hai…

Then Youichi ask Mikan what is going on so she tells him with a short explanation.

Youichi: Oh…

Then, the bottle stopped at Lina. She looks at the situation clueless. All of them say they are a perfect match because they are partner. Youichi look at her with a shock.

Lina: Ano…

Mikan: Mm?

Lina: What is this all about?

Students: Hah?

All of them stopped laughing when she asked the question.

Youichi: (Smile)

Sumire: Haha! This girl is so funny!

Students: Ae…

After the meeting is over, they back to each other their work.

Youichi: Mommy…

Mikan: Doshite, You-chan? 

Youichi: Nothing… (Blush)

Natsume: Are you getting fever?

Youichi: Iye… I forgot what I want to said! Hihi.

Mikan: Really…

Then they both look at what is he was looking at actually. He was looking at Lina.

Mikan: I guess I know!

Youichi: Honto! But keep it as a secret okay, mommy!

Mikan: Hai… (Smile)

Natsume look at him.

A moment later, Lina go to the toilet. Youichi think its better for him to go to his class then he say goodbye to his mommy, but where is his daddy?

Lina was in the toilet and look at her watch. She then makes her way to the class.

Natsume: You. Stop.

Lina looked at him but not shocked.

Natsume: Who sent you here? Spill the truth!

Lina: What are you talking about?

Natsume: Don't pretend

Lina: How can I and would I and should I lie? I didn't even know what you were talking about.

Natsume: I warn you, don't disturb my friends.

Lina: Why would I want to do that?

She then walks away try to ignore Natsume. Suddenly a fire was cast, at Lina's arm. But she didn't panic at all. She even closes the fire with her hand. The burn was healing from her hand in 2 second.

Lina: It won't work on me. And don't try to attack me. Or else, you will get the consequences. And I'm sure you'll be in pain like hell. Think about it. But I won't hurt them and that are my promise no matter what.

Natsume was a little shock.

Natsume: **Is she really didn't know about anything?**

She then walks back to the toilet and crush the light. Then she turns to the class.

Mikan: What happen to your arm?!!

Yuu: Who did this to you?!

Sumire: What??

All of them panicked.

Lina: It's okay. It's just a burn. The light in the toilet suddenly broke down and explode and it hit me. Moreover, I can regenerate. What could possibly anything bad could happen to me?

Youichi: Are you okay???

Lina: Hm. don't worry.

Youichi: Thank god.

Lina look at him with a clueless face.

To be continuing…

End of chapter 5!

rabie: how is it:3 good? Bad:D


	6. Memoirs

Rabie bunny: hi! I do not own GA and its character but I own this story and my character:3

Chapter 6: Memoirs

Now they are at Mikan's room. All of the girl students are there. They were actually wanted to discuss about their drama but instead the ended up having a slumber party. Nonoko was eating cake with Anna, Hotaru was fixing her robots, Sumire was chatting with the other girls and Lina was looking at the moon with a blank expression. Mikan open her eyes and wonder how she got there.

Mikan: Where am I?

She stands up and looks right and left.

Mikan: Anybody here?? Where is everybody???!! I remember being in my room minutes ago!!

Then she saw a house. A small house that looks old like a ghost house. She was thinking that if she should go take a look to find anybody. Tears falling from her eyes because of terrified.

Mikan: Um… I don't want to! But I had to!

Then she gets into the house. She knocks and says hello but no one replies. She enters in.

Then she heard a noise, crying, and a sound of hitting. She run to the noise and she saw a man throwing Lina to the wall.

Lina: I don't know!

Man: Don't lie to me!

He slap her and strangling Lina.

Man: Where is your sister!??! Where do you hide her?!?

Lina: I told… you… I… don't know…

Then he throws her to the other wall.

Mikan: NO!!

Mikan try to save Lina but she can not touch them and they can not see her there. Then man hit her more and more.

Mikan: No!!! Stop it!!!

Hotaru: MIKAN!!

Mikan: Stop hitting her!!

Hotaru: MIKAN!!

Then Mikan open her eyes. It was full of her tears.

Sumire: What happen to you? Having a nightmare?

Anna: Are you okay?

Nonoko: You screamed no no many times and you scream Lina's name.

Mikan: Do I?

Hotaru then wipe her tears.

Lina: Are you okay?

Mikan then burst into cry when she saw Lina because she remembered the dream. It seems so real and she could not do anything to stop the man. Then she hugs her and cried hysterically. They were all shocked to see Mikan like that like she was having a really scary dream. But it is. Even though Lina's face was blank but she hugs her back. They all try to calm her. Half an hour later, they all get some sleep except Mikan and Hotaru. Lina was sleeping next to them.

Hotaru: Hey baka.

Mikan: Mm?

Hotaru: Are you okay now?

Mikan: Yup! (Smile)

Hotaru: Tell me what your dream.

Then Mikan told her the whole story. Tears fall to her cheek.

Mikan: I couldn't do anything to help her…

Hotaru then hugs her.

Hotaru: That's okay… It's not your fault.

They both sleep of exhaustion. Next to them was Lina. She heard the conversation. Her eyes then full of tears but tried to hold it.

Lina: Luna …

Rabie: hi all! Please do review! Sorry for the late update! I was busy and got a high fever! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it:3

P/s: Who do you think is Luna:D


	7. PLAY

rabie: hi! Sorry for the short chapter (Chap. 6)! I hope you'd still enjoy my fanfic. Btw, I do not own Gakuen Alice and its character except mine and this fanfic.

**BOLD: IN THEIR MIND**

Chapter 7: PLAY

The class is at the gym BUT with another class. It seems all of the students are there. All of the academy teachers are too busy about the fest and some are in the meeting. Mikan is not very energetic today as before. She was sitting and still could not forget about her dream. She could not sleep all night thinking about the dream. All of them are worried about her especially Natsume.

Natsume: Hey Polka Dots

Mikan did not respond anything. Natsume expect her to be angry but she did not. NO REACTION. Now Natsume feel worried yet stupid t the same time because she ignored him.

Natsume: What happen?

Mikan: You talking to me?

Natsume: No… I'm speaking to the wall. Yes I'm talking to you, idiot!

Mikan: What do you want? I'm not in the mood.

Natsume: What's wrong with you?

Mikan was trying to dodge the question but then come Youichi and the Special Ability Class. I mean ALL of them.

Youichi: Mommy!

Misaki: Mikan-chan!

Tsubasa: Yo!!

Mikan: Youichi, Misaki senpai, Tsubasa senpai!

Natsume look at Tsubasa. It seems like Natsume still irritated to see Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Hello Kitty! (Looking at Natsume)

Natsume: Hi Shadow Remote Control! (To Tsubasa)

Tsubasa: Lighter!

Natsume: Shadow ninja!

Mikan was holding her mouth trying to control her self but then she burst into laughter. Her face is back to normal. They felt so relief now that she is okay.

_Attention (KEKEKE):_

_to people who doesn't understand now that Hello Kitty there refers to Natsume because of his image history of wearing his cat mask(nickname; BLACK CAT) and Natsume refers Tsubasa as remote control because of his alice, Shadow manipulation._

Youichi: Mommy! Are you okay now?

Mikan: Yup! Is your class here now too?

Youichi: No, the teachers are boring so I skipped class.

Mikan sweat drop.

Mikan: **He's following Natsume's behavior.**

Natsume then gone to the toilet followed by Youichi. Suddenly their class area becomes noisy. They look at the area and saw Anna's hand is being pulled by a boy against her wills. He is from another class and his name is Hideo Kageru, dark red hair and black eyes.

Anna: Let me go!

Hideo: Come on! Let's go on a date!

His friends were supporting him like he is their leader.

Boy1: Come on! Go Hideo!

Boy2: Go own her, Hideo!

Anna: Let me go!!

Then there's Yuu gripping Hideo's wrist tightly.

Yuu: Let her go.

Hideo: Or what?

Hideo then pull his silver ring and turn it into silver hand glove. He attacks Yuu and Yuu fall with blood on his lips.

Hideo: Let me teach you a lesson, never mess with me!

He tries to attack Yuu again but then a baka bullet hit his head.

Hideo: WHO DID THAT?!??!

Hotaru: Wups.

All of his gang point to Hotaru. Then Hotaru shot him again with a blank expression.

Hotaru: Opps. I did it again.

Hideo then walks to Hotaru with a furious face. He then looks at Hotaru.

Hideo: Well. Hello there… nice to meet you.

Mikan then stands in front of her from nowhere.

Hideo: Hey… Look guys! How lucky! This class has many cute girls!

All of his gang laugh.

Hideo: Let's see…

He then tries to touch her face but yet AGAIN somebody grip his hand. It was Lina. Koko look at his left and she's gone. She is in front now too with them.

Koko: Uh oh! That's not good!

They all shocked and worried of them. After Hotaru, then Mikan, now Lina!??!

Hideo: Wow! Look gang! What a cute girl this one! You three must be buddies! Do you girls want to be my date?

Lina: Hideous.

Hideo: What do say to me???!!

Lina: I said you're hideous.

Hideo: Hideous!!??!?

Lina: Or do you prefer Kangaroo.

Hideo: WHY YOU

He then wanted to hit her but all of the sudden the area become chill. Ghosts suddenly fly in front of Hideo and shocked him. Then a flame burn at his hair and saved by his friend who have a water Alice. Natsume and Youichi are back from the toilet.

Boy1: Hideo, it's that Black Cat.

Hideo: Well well well… if it isn't the famous flame caster… I know! Why don't we have a duel between classes? In that way all of you won't have to appear one at the time.

Natsume: My pleasure.

Hideo: Why don't we use the Alice Ball? Dodgeball perhaps?

Natsume: Settled.

Hideo: Good. Find 6 more players in your group. We'll play here 20 minutes later. Bye. Come on gang.

All of his gang followed him. Then Koko and Ruka helped Yuu to stand up. Anna felt guilty for bringing them into the problems their in now.

Nonoko: Are you okay?

Anna: I'm sorry… Because of me, almost all of you get involved.

Mikan: Its okay! That's what are friends are for, they look after each other!

Natsume: **Stupid Polka Dots**

Then they all head to their class for a 'meeting'. Next to them was Anna and she was wiping off Yuu's blood at his lips.

Anna: Thank you and sorry about your lips…

Yuu: Its okay! Really! Don't worry!

Anna: you're a great class monitor! I'm sure if Nonoko was me, you wouldn't lose.

Yuu: Hey Anna. Would you go with me to the ball?

Anna: Aren't you going with Nonoko?

Yuu: No… Who told you that? Now, will you? (Smile)

Koko: She said yes!

All of them: KOKO!!

Koko: What? I'm just trying to help her out!

Mikan: Let her talk by her self!

They all were actually hearing to the conversation. Then suddenly Anna nod and blush. Then they all cheer like watching a drama and laughing with each other.

_**20 minutes later…**_

The gym was full of other students coming to watch the duel.

Hideo: Had you find your team?

Natsume: Hn.

To be continued….

Rabie: This chapter was a bit long because chapter 6 was a little short to me, don't you agree? Please review! Thank you!

Character Nfo: Lina Rize

I haven't told you how does she look like, hadn't I? So here I'm taking an opportunity to explain her to you!

Her hair is long on in front but not hiding her eyes. Her hair is short and black. Her eye is deep heart red. Her skin is fair. Half Japanese and French. :D

Hope its enough to show it to you. Or you can look at the example at the next chap. i'll give you the link. Give me your comment yah:3


	8. PLAY 2

Rabie: hi! It's a good time to update the chapters, isn't? I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters and all. I just own my fanfic, and my characters. Okay? Enjoy ;3

P/s: Sorry for the late update!really2 sorry!  and please be warn that this chapter will probably be boring ;(

**BOLD**: IN THEIR MIND

Previous Chapter…

Hideo: Had you find your team?

Natsume: Hn.

Chapter 8: PLAY 2

Hideo: I want to introduce my team mates then you will introduce yours.

Natsume: Why should we do that?

Hideo: To avoid tricks. I don't want any tricks in my game. That's my motto! (Wink)

Girls: AHH!!! Hideo-kun!!

All of the classmates were sweat drop.

Mikan: Jerk like him have a fan?

Hotaru: Of course. If you haven't known him YET he is one of the popular students in this academy.

Mikan: Uu… Now I know…

Hideo: My name is Hideo Kageru. I can change mostly anything to be metal. This is Mineko Kageru, my baby sister. Her alice is bubble. Cute isn't it? (Giggles)

Mineko: Nice to meet you! (Smile)

Kazuki: I'm Kazuki Ogara. Electric. (Produce electricity at his hand)

Ichigo: Ichigo Mendez. Water alice. (Produce water in his hand)

Then they waited for their last player to introduce him or her self.

Natsume: You lacking of one player.

Hideo: Nope. He's right here all day long. He just doesn't want to be disturbed. (Smile)

Students: HM?? (WHAT?)

Then a boy appears in the field. He is the last player of the group.

Azuki: Azuki Hanamichi. It's obvious, innit? Mine is invisibility. (Yawn)

Girls: Azuki!!!

Mikan: Wow… this boy too must be as popular as that hideous!

Hotaru: Slowpoke. Even though you're bad at studies, learn about this school would you?

Mikan: What??!

Hideo: Introduce your team mate's Alices wouldn't you? (Smile)

Natsume: I'm fire. That one is Nullification. That is Self Healing, Animal pheromone, Mechanic, and mind reader.

Hideo: GOOD! ALL HAS BEEN EXPLAINED THEN!

Natsume: Let's rumble.

Ding ding ding!( the announcement sound speaker)

Sumire: Ladies and gentlemen! Today, Academy will be having a dual between two classes, base on certain event… But! Today we are going to see a bit action!!! Introduce my referee assistant that will be on the field is a.. ah… PIYO!

Students: (Crickets sound)

Then a big sound of foot step by Piyo. All of the student were thinking like, you got to be kidding with me?!

Sumire: Ah… Well! Why don't you report the news there live from the field.

Piyo: Pip pip pip! Pip pip pipp pip pip! Piiip pipp pip piipp pip!

Nobody even knows what the meaning of PIP is. All of they can hear is the cricket sound at the background there. Yuu then enters the speaker room.

Yuu: Ah… Why is Piyo's here?

Sumire: Do you have a choice if your picture is used to black mailed you? Hm?

Yuu: **it must be Hotaru (Sweat drop)**

Sumire: Well then! Let's do this!

Hideo: Who got the ball first?

Natsume: You guys can go first.

Hideo: No no no… I want it to be fair. Can we use a coin to decide Piyo?

Piyo: Pip pipp piip pip piiipp pipp pipp!

5 minutes later, Sumire had to be in the field her self to be the referee because of… Well… Yeah… Figure it out yourself.

Sumire: Call it Hideo.

Hideo: Heads.

Sumire: Heads it is. Here's the ball. Remember. No cheating.

Hideo then take the ball and pass it to his sister. All of the student can see that he love his baby sister dearly.

Hideo: Why don't you go first? (Smile)

Mineko: Hai! She then hits the ball and bubbles appear on top of it. It hits Ruka on his face. He did try to catch it but it is too slippery.

Ruka: Ite…

Hotaru then catch the ball and hit it back to Mineko. It hits on her forehead. Mineko then cry.

Hideo: There there! I told you this isn't safe!

Mineko: Uwa!!

Hideo then take the ball and pass it at Ichigo.

Hideo: Here.

Ichigo then hits it Hotaru.10 minutes later there's only Natsume, Mikan, Lina, Hideo, Kazuki and Azuki. All of them play hard except Azuki. He uses his Alice the whole time so that he won't be seen. Azuki then hits the ball and the ball gone. Mikan catch it accidentally with her nullification. She was so shocked till she almost loses her breath.

Mikan: THANK GOD!

Sumire: Thank god Mikan catch it in time!!

Mikan then pass the ball to Lina and she hits it so fast that they couldn't see the ball. Azuki was too lazy anymore to play the game and make it look like he was accidentally hit by the ball then walk out from the field. All of them were sweat drop.

Azuki: I'm bored. Mineko, let's go. (Yawn)

Mineko: Hai! (Smile)

Hideo: Ah!! Azuki san!! Don't go! And don't take my sister!!

The game "stops" for a fight between them. The game starts back after two minutes. In the end, the game won by Mikan class.

Sumire: That's all for today students! Hope you had a fun watching them playing today!

Mikan: Yeah! We won!

Koko: Let's celebrate!!

Nonoko: Hai!

Hideo: Nonoko chan! (Smile)

The student's classmate: Hey, what are you doing here??

Nonoko: Hideo! (Smile)

Then they hold hands together.

All of them were shocked at quite blurred by them.

Mikan: hah??

Hideo: How is my acting?? (Smile)

Nonoko: Fantastic!

Koko: Are you two….

Nonoko: Oh, I haven't told you guys! This is my boyfriend! (Smile)

Students: WHAT!!

Hideo: I am! Ki ki! Isn't that great!? (Laughing)

All of them were confused. Sweat drop. Then Sumire come to them with Ichigo. They two were holding hands too!

Sumire: What happen here?

Students: A…RE!!

Koko: Don't tell me you both are couples too…

Ichigo: We are! (Smile)

At the end of their confusion, Nonoko actually told Hideo to act JERK to Anna to help Yuu to confess his love to Anna. But the acting leads to a dodge ball fight. So when Hotaru and Sumire found out about their plan, Hotaru kept in silence when paid by money and Sumire was asked to be a referee with Piyo but she said NO for an answer and get black mailed by Hotaru with a picture of her dating with Ichigo. About Azuki, he was first of all hate to be involved in this kind of matter but Mineko was so adorable and is his girlfriend that he couldn't say no. Kazuki accept to be in the group to get a chance to be friend with Hotaru and they can see who's jealous now. Ruka.

Anna: Why didn't you told me about you have a boyfriend???

Nonoko: I did try! But you keep distance from me when I tried to tell you!

Mikan then look at Hotaru.

Mikan: So, for all this time you KNOW ABOUT THIS!??

Hotaru: Just after we make the dual.

**End of chapter 8!**

Rabie: how was it? is it boring? Sorry if it is! But give me your review okay? Chow for now! And sorry to keep you waiting because I had a final exam! That why I late updated this story! Thank you for waiting and I apologize again:-(


	9. Parenthood

Rabie: hi all! thanx 4 your support and reviews that I made it this far! I really appreciate it! Anyway, I do not own Gakuen Alice. I just own my fanfiction and the character innit:3

**Bold: In their mind**

Chapter 9: Parenthood

After the incident, Hideo, Mineko, Azuki, Kazuki, Ichigo and one unknown girl are coming to their class frequent. But, who is that girl?

Mikan: Ano, who is she?

Hideo: Ah…

Azuki: That's my little sister, Mizuki. She was in the game, remember?

Students: Hah??! We didn't see her in the game???!

Azuki: Hideo must have introduced her to you all?

Students: Nope! Never heard of her.

Azuki: HIDEO

Hideo: ah…

_Preview_

Actually she was in the game but she has his brother Alice to, invisibility and stay in that way before the game. She is too shy till she forgot to tell them that 'how about me?' Almost every one of them forgot about her then she leave the scene.

_End of preview_

Mizuki: Hel… lo… all… (Shy)

Students: hi…**Pity that girl… (Sweat drop)**

Hideo: Nonoko chan!! Want to go on a date after class? (Smile)

Nonoko smile as sign of deal. Yuu is talking with Anna; Sumire is talking sweetly with Ichigo, Mineko just following his brother there and followed by Azuki, Kazuki just talking about electricity with Hotaru and making Ruka jealous. Almost all of them are coupling, finding date for the ball that will be held soon. Then Youichi come to their class to see his 'parents' and uhhum, Lina. Koko was sitting next to her and talking to Natsume making fun of Ruka. Mizuki then walk to Koko and pull his uniform shirt for him to notice her.

Koko: Hm?

Mizuki: Ano…

Koko: Yup?

Then all of them look at the conversation.

Mizuki: Co… could… you…

Koko: HAH??

Koko really could not hear her because of her soft voice.

Mizuki: COULD YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND??

Koko: WHAT??!

Students: WHAT??!!

Mizuki: **Please accept me**

Koko was a little shock. But then he keeps his cool.

Koko: Why not we be friend first? That way we can get to know each other! (Smile)

Mizuki: H… hai! (Smile)

Mikan: Wow! Everything went steadily!

Youichi: Mommy…

Mikan: Hm??

Youichi: do you have any date to the ball yet?

Mikan: Still looking Youichi (Smile)

Youichi: Daddy?

Natsume: Still searching (Smile)

Mikan: **Why don't I ask him, could you be my date? But I'm a girl, boy must act first! I don…**

Natsume:** I think I should ask her, but what if she rejects me? Why would I think she will go with me?**

Mikan & Natsume:**This is so frustrating!**

Then they sigh at the same time. Youichi then sigh too because both of them do like each other but… huh… (Sigh)

Mikan: Lina, do you have any date to the ball yet?

Lina shake her head slowly.

Koko: Don't be lonely like that! There are many boys that are interested in you! Give them a chance! (Smile)

Lina: **Idiot**

Koko: What??!

_**Then all of them went to their classes.**_

Misaki: Mikan-chan, Lina-chan!

Tsubasa: Yo!

Mikan: Hi! How is our preparation?

Tsubasa: All is complete, except our costumes!

Misaki: Do you guys want to go to the Central Park?

Mikan: Sure! Lina?

Lina: (Nod)

Youichi and Natsume (unwillingly) join them to the central park.

_**At the Central Park**_

Misaki: Why don't you guys walk around first! I'll take Tsubasa with me!

Tsubasa: Ja ne! Don't be naughty! (Smile)

Natsume: We're not a kid anymore!

Then they take a walk and talk.

Mikan: So, had you find a date to the ball?

Natsume: It is none of your business!

Mikan: I was just asking! No need to talk like that!

Natsume: **She had a point**

Youichi: Had you tried Fluff Puffs?

Lina: No…

Youichi then take her hand and take her to the Fluff Puffs shop. He buy it using his rabbits. (rabie: wa!! So romantic!)

Lina: Arigato…

She then tried it and silent her self.

Youichi: Is it bad?

Lina: No… This is the sweetest thing that I had ever taste.

When she finishes eating it, there's an 'extras' at her cheek. Youichi then rub it off by his finger. Mikan and Natsume look from far. They were like holding each other's arm like a parents looking at their son.

Mikan: Hah… Youichi like her so much!

Natsume: I'm against it!

Mikan: Why? Do you still thinking nonsense of her?

Natsume: I am not! I am just being careful so MY SON won't get hurt!

Mikan: So, suddenly he's your son only? I'm his mother you know!?

Natsume: And I'm his father!

When they finish each other sentences, they notice almost everyone at the area was looking at them.

Woman1: Aw! Look at them! They are so romantic! (Smile)

Man1: Yeah! They are perfectly matched!

Then Mikan and Natsume noticed another thing. They were holding each other hands.

Mikan: Let me go!

Natsume: You let go!

Youichi and Lina look at them and their hand is still holding with each other.

Tsubasa: oh look! There they are!

Misaki: They look so sweet together aren't they?

Tsubasa and Misaki look at each other and smile.

Misaki: You should be romantic like that too!

Tsubasa: Hai hai madam! (Smile)

**End of chapter 9!**

Rabie: How was it? Okay? Leave your review okay? Thank you! I really appreciate it! ;3


	10. You're My Beautiful Girl

Rabie: Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice! I just own this fan fiction and my character! ;3

**Bold: In their mind**

Chapter 10: You're My Beautiful Girl

All of the students are busy with their work for the festival. This year, the fest will be more happening than the other year. After going to the Special Ability Class, Mikan and Lina get back to their class for a rehearsing for their drama. Youichi wait there with Natsume. Koko was memorizing his line.

Sumire: Where are those two??? We are going to be late for the rehearsing!

Mikan then were seen from afar running to their class with Lina. When they got there Mikan was trying to catch her breath but Lina breathe steadily even from running for a long distance.

Mikan: Sorr… ry… We… were… busy…. (Exhausted & loud Sigh)

Sumire: Never mind! Let's get going guys! Anna, Nonoko, give them the costume to try on now! You can adjust it later if it doesn't fit them well!

Anna & Nonoko: Hai!

Anna and Nonoko then pull Mikan and Lina to the dressing room to try on the cloths. And by god's will, it matched them perfectly.

Nonoko: Anna-chan…

Anna: Mm?

Nonoko: It matched them perfectly…

Anna: Couldn't agree more…

At the class, all of them wait for the 4 girls to return from the dressing room.

Natsume: Where are those girls? Are they just starting to make the cloths?

Koko: Relax… they just got here. They must be exhausted.

Then there's a knock on the door. Its Anna and Nonoko just got back from the dressing room.

Hotaru: Where are the other two?

Anna: Ah…

Yuu: Why? Did something happen?

Nonoko: Ah… You can say it that way…

Anna: Are you guys ready to see them?

Koko: Move over! Hurry up!

Then Anna and Nonoko move from door with a smile. Mikan and Lina were so pretty that the rest of them even Natsume was speechless. Hotaru just smiled looking at the girls.

Students: Wuo!!

All of them run to Mikan and Lina.

Girls1: You both are so cute!

Boy1: No! They're pretty!

Girls2: They both are cute and pretty!

Boy2: Move! Kawaii!

Mikan: Really? (Smile)

Students: Yup! (Smiling)

Boy3: Lina-chan is really cute too!!

Girls3: Honto ne!

Youichi: Both of them look pretty aren't they, daddy?

Natsume: Yup

Sumire: Let's get going people! We got a drama to rehearse!

Then all of them take their places.

Mikan: Natsume san! What do you think? (Turn around to show the dress)

Natsume: Hn.

Mikan: Is it okay or bad?

Natsume: Hn

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume was holding his face from blushing at Mikan. She was too pretty that he couldn't look at her face.

Lina: **Why am I wearing this dress…?**

Koko: Psstt! Lina-chan!

Lina then look at him and Koko make an 'ok' hand sign.

Koko: You look awesome! (Wink)

Lina: **Thank you**

_**After school finished…**_

Mikan: Hey Hotaru, we're going to the Central Park again tomorrow! Want to join us?

Hotaru: No thank you, I getting busy suddenly. I'm going to my lab now. Bye.

Mikan: Well… Bye… Natsume, want to join us?

Natsume: What?

Mikan: Don't WHAT to me? I know you heard our conversation!

Natsume: Why should I be going with you?

Natsume then leave the class leaving BOILING Mikan.

Youichi: Mommy, can I join you?

Mikan: Sure! (Smile)

_**The next day…**_

The three of them take a bus to the Central Park. In the bus, almost all of the passenger looking at Mikan and Lina but they completely ignore it and think that maybe they were looking at the other place behind them. When they arrive they take a walk for a window shopping to look for their needs for the Special Ability Class's game.

Youichi: Mommy…

Mikan: Mm?

Youichi: Do you like daddy?

Mikan then suddenly blush by that question.

Mikan: Ah… ah… (Playing with her finger)

All of the sudden lots of people run towards them. First of all they were blurred, but when they saw Hotaru at a table with a banner at it; GET CUTE AND BEAUTIFUL GIRLS PICTURE HERE FOR ONLY 10 RABBITS!

Mikan: Uh oh! RUN!

Youichi then run with Mikan but Lina was still clueless. Youichi then run back at Lina and hold her hand and pull her away from there. When Hotaru saw it, her face shows a SMILE and take pictures of them running away together.

Hotaru: **I'm going to be richer**… (Smile)

Mikan was running away from the people. She stops for a while to take a short recess from running away from the people. When she looks at her back and Youichi and Lina was missing.

Mikan: Where are they?! (Breath heavily trying to catch her pulse)

All of the sudden a hand from bushes pull her in and shut her mouth.

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume: Shh!

**To be continued…**

Rabie: What do you think that would happen next? Leave your review okay? Thanks people! ;3


	11. DATE PART 1

Rabie: Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice! I just own this fan fiction and my character! ;3

**Bold: In their mind**

Chapter 11: Date (Part 1)

Mikan was running away from the people. She stops for a while to take a short recess from running away from the people. When she looks at her back and Youichi and Lina was missing.

Mikan: Where are they?! (Breath heavily trying to catch her pulse)

All of the sudden a hand from bushes pull her in and shut her mouth.

Mikan: Natsume!

Natsume: Shh!

Natsume was wearing a white T-shirts and black pants jeans. Then a crowd of people arrive there.

People1: Where are they?

People2: I saw them here just a few seconds ago!

People3: Maybe they run that way!!

People: Let's go!!

Then the crowd was gone. Natsume's hand is still at Mikan's mouth. He then closes his eyes and sighs.

Natsume: **Huh… That was close…**

Then he looks at Mikan who is sitting next to him. She too relieve and murmuring something.

Natsume: What?

Mikan: Hm mm mm.

Natsume: Huh?

Mikan: Hmm Mm! (Lift your hand!)

Then Natsume lift his hand from Mikan's mouth and blush a little. But Mikan has something else on her mind.

Mikan: What to do… **If I get out now, I'll be definitely had to run again… (Sigh)**

Then Natsume had an idea.

Natsume: Stay here and wait for me. I'll be back in a minute…

Mikan: Huh?

Natsume: Just stay there!

Mikan: Hey! Wait!

Then he gets out from the bushes.

Mikan: Hey! (Whispering)

**20 minutes later…**

Mikan: Where is that boy!

Mikan was watching at her wrist clock and murmuring to her self. Suddenly a paper bag hit her face. A boy wearing red sunglasses threw it at her.

Mikan: What was that for?! Who are you!?

He then takes his glasses off. It was actually Natsume!

Mikan: Natsume!! Where were you?? I was waiting for you for about twenty minutes, you know!

Natsume: Hey...

Mikan: Who do you think I am?? Do you know how many mosquitoes bit me?? How dare you…

Natsume was loosing his patient.

Natsume: Hey!

Mikan: Wh… what?

Natsume: Wear the dress and all of the stuff I bought for you.

Mikan: Here?!?

Natsume: Go to the toilet then.

Mikan: How? There are people chasing after me!

Natsume: I give you two options Miss Mikan. Option A, you wear the things that I bought for you or option B, you wait here with your thorn skirt until nobody's around here and that is until night, I guess.

Mikan then look her skirt then cover it with her hand. She then looked at him unsatisfied with his words. It is embarrassing but annoyingly has a point. Natsume just look at her like she some kind of lost kid.

Mikan: Fine! Go wait at the bench there!

Natsume: Idiot.

Mikan: What do you called me?!

Natsume: Just make it quick.

Mikan: Stupid.

Natsume: What?!

Mikan: Nothing. Get out from here!

Natsume then get out from the bushes and wait for Mikan at the bench nearby. Five minutes later she got out from the bushes too. Wearing a new bought dress, hat, slippers and sunglasses. The dress is soft green, the hat is made perfectly by a straw, and the slippers colour is wood. The sunglasses colour is sunset. Natsume was drinking a Pepsi at the moment and choke him self looking at her. It matches her hair and skin perfectly.

Natsume: Argh!! My head!

The Pepsi carbonate gas rush to his head and give him self a headache. Mikan rush to him and sit next to him.

Mikan: Are you okay??!

Natsume: You think??! (Blushing)

Mikan: Let's go!

Natsume: Before that, lose it.

Mikan: What?

Natsume: Your hair. Get rid of the pigtails style.

Mikan: Huh?

Natsume then sigh and lifts his hand near her face.

Mikan: Wha…?! (Blushing)

Natsume pull her hair rubber band at give it to her. Her hair now is loose.

Natsume: That's better.

Mikan: Hah?

Natsume: Let's go…

Mikan: Okay…

Even though Mikan was embarrassed and blush but deep inside she's really happy, so as Natsume. Then they take a walk together.

Natsume: Hey, are you hungry?

Mikan: No…

Natsume: You sure?

Mikan: Yes!

Her stomach then growl like an angry dog sound.

Natsume: Yeah! Right! Let's go.

Mikan: Where?

Natsume: You hungry aren't you?

Mikan: So?

Natsume: (Sigh) let's go…

Mikan refuse to follow him.

Natsume: Don't blame me if anything happen to you…

Mikan: What?

Then Natsume do something unexpected. He lifts her up and put her at his shoulder. (Like the scene where Shrek lifts up Fiona at his shoulder)

Mikan: LET ME GO YOU PERV!! LET GO OF ME!!!

She hits his shoulder many times. Some people look at them and giggle. What a sweet couple!

Mikan: Hey, people were looking at us! (Blush)

Natsume: So?

Mikan: (Loud sigh) I hate you!

Then they walk past a new opening shop, an ice cream shop. Mikan then pat his shoulder.

Mikan: Natsume-kun! Let's eat here!

Natsume: Where?

Mikan: There!

Then they enter the shop. A beautiful woman is sitting at the casher corner.

Casher: Welcome!

Mikan: Wah! This shop is cute! (Smile)

Casher: Yes it is! But today people come here less than the other day! Thank you for coming!

Mikan and Natsume then sit at a two sit table. The casher then hand them over the menu.

Mikan: Wow! So many choices! I don't know what to pick!

Natsume then look at her and told the casher.

Natsume: Give me the Tangerine and Strawberry flavor.

Casher: Okay!

Mikan: Do you like tangerine?

Natsume: What do you mean?

Mikan: Well… Even though my name is Mikan (tangerine)…

Natsume: What are you talking about?

Casher: Here you go!

Mikan: Thank you!

Natsume: Thank you.

Natsume then eat the tangerine flavor with a little spoon.

Mikan: Ne…

Natsume: Just eat will you…

Mikan: Ne, Natsume… answer m…

Then Natsume scoop the ice cream and put it in her mouth while she was talking.

Natsume: Eat. It's sweet. Isn't it?

He then ate the ice cream using the same spoon.

Natsume: Eat up. I'm going to the toilet for a minute.

Mikan: Hai… (Blush)

Mikan then hold the spoon and put it on her lips. The casher saw it and smile. After finishing the ice cream, the COUPLE takes a walk again to search Youichi and Lina. However, before that, the casher gives Mikan the spoon as a GIVE to her.

Casher: Take good care of it, okay?

Mikan: I will! Thank you! (Smile)

She then runs to Natsume.

Natsume: What is it?

Mikan: Nothing.

After the casher sent them, out and flip the notice, OPEN to CLOSE, her worker talk to her.

Worker1: That is the second spoon you give to people for today you know!

Worker2: You cannot keep giving people the shop supplies you know. (Sweat drop)

Casher: But the little boy is so cute!! Besides, I think, she is his first crush! (Smile)

Worker3: Yeah! Not many people can't resist a cute girl like her, you know!

Casher: You can tell me that again! Isn't she the girl with regeneration alice?

Worker1: I think so…

**To be continued soon…**

Rabie: What do you think? Is it acceptable? It took me seven pages on Microsoft Words to write this chapter:D Give me your review okay? Thank you for supporting me people:3


	12. DATE PART 2

Rabie: Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice! I just own this fan fiction and my character! ;3

P/S: to understand this chapter, read chapter 11: date (Part 1)

**Bold: In their mind**

Chapter 12: DATE (PART 2)

Mikan was running away from the people. She stops for a while to take a short recess from running away from the people. When she looks at her back and Youichi and Lina was missing.

Mikan: Where are they?! (Breath heavily trying to catch her pulse)

**To Youichi and Lina situation...**

Youichi: Ah… Where's mommy? (Looking left and right)

People1: There they are! Chase them!

Peoples: GO!!

The crowds never give up. Half of them gone to chase after Mikan and another one are here. Youichi then pull Lina's hand and start running again.

Youichi: Some people never give up!

Lina: **…**

Then they stop again. This time, they're in front of an ice cream shop. Youichi was breathing heavily after running away from the crowds.

Youichi: They chase us like we're some kind of criminal…

Couples of second then the crowd ARRIVE too and running towards them.

Youichi: You got to be kidding with me…

Suddenly, a pair of hand pulled Youichi and Lina into the shop. Then the sign board was flipped to CLOSE. Then the crowds come to the shop.

People1: Do you see a kid and a beautiful girl pass by here??

Youichi: **Kid???**

Casher: Yeah, they went that way! (Pointing at their left)

People1: Thank you! Let's go people!

Peoples: HAI!

Then the crowds went some where else. Youichi and Lina come out of the casher table.

Lina: Thank you for helping us…

Casher: You're welcome (Smile)

Worker1: You better stay here for a while. Your FANS is still looking for you.

Casher: Why don't you try our Ice Cream first? (Putting a sundae at a table)

Youichi: Ah…

Casher: Don't worry… anybody come to my shop today except you! So, no need to pay for it! (Smile)

Then Lina bow to the casher as a thank you.

Youichi: Arigato…

Casher: You're welcome! (The casher smile and then bow back to Lina)

Worker2: Is this your brother? (Smile)

Lina: Ye…

Youichi: NO, I AM NOT!

Youichi answers furiously. The casher and her worker including Lina were shocked. Lina look at him clueless.

Worker2: Relax… I'm just asking… gees…

Then the worker went to the kitchen.

Youichi: **Why does everyone see me as a little kid?**

Lina: ….

Youichi then look at Lina. He felt guilty and embarrass at the same time. He does not mean to do that to her, it's just… something that he can not tell her…

Lina: Youichi…

Youichi: …

Lina then put an ice cream in his mouth.

Lina: Is it sweet as the Fluff Puff?

Youichi then blush a little. The casher and her worker were looking at them. When Youichi turn to look at them they look at the other way. Trying to cover their act, that is looking at them.

Youichi: Just a little. (Blush)

Then Lina scoop the same ice cream and eat it with the same spoon.

Lina: It's kind of 'yummy'…

Youichi then eat together with Lina using the same spoon. Twenty minutes later, they got out from the shop.

Youichi: Thank you for sheltering us…

Casher: It was nothing! If you want to come again, you are welcomed. (Smile) Hey! Come here for a sec!

Then the casher gives him the spoon they've been using before.

Casher: Take it as a souvenir! (Smile)

Youichi: Thank you!

Then Youichi took Lina's hand and start running again.

Lina: Thank you.

The casher then enters her shop back. The COUPLE then sit on a bench.

Youichi: Lina-chan…

Lina: Mm?

Youichi: Had you decided yet who are you going with to the Ball Festival? 

Lina: Nope… How about Youichi?

Youichi: I HAVEN'T! (Blush)

Then a person comes to them.

Koko: Hora! Youichi! Lina!

Youichi then let go of Lina's hand.

Koko: What are you doing here?

Lina: **Doing… something… You?**

Koko: I'm on a date! (Smile)

Mizuki: Hi!

Lina: Hello…

Mizuki: Sorry for interrupting! He come in the middle of nowhere in your discussion! (Smile)

Then Youichi murmurs something. Better to murmur than thinking about it because of the mind reader is here.

Youichi: He certainly does…

Koko: What?

Youichi: We better on our way then. We don't want to interrupt your date! (Smile) Let's search for mommy.

Lina nod to Youichi.

Mizuki: Oh! Okay! See you later! Let's go Koko!

Koko: Bye…

Youichi take Lina's hand and walk out from there. But suddenly, Koko was following them.

Mizuki: Koko! We supposed to be going on a date!

Koko: Let's play a game! We be a detective and followed them! I want to see where they'll be going!

Mizuki: It's sounded like a stalker to me!

Koko: Fine! I'll go by myself.

Her face then becomes pale.

Mizuki: You like her don't you??!

Koko: What? Who are you talking about?

Mizuki: That cute girl! Rina!? Everybody likes her! You have no chance to be with her you know?!!

Koko: Her name is Lina and don't be silly! She is one of my best friends. How could I LIKE her?

Mizuki: Well…

Koko: Okay okay… let's take a walk. I was joking about spying them! Don't take it seriously! Come on! Let's continue our date! (Smile)

Mizuki: Okay! (Smile)

Her face changed back to normal. Mikan and Natsume then found Youichi and Lina together buying Fluff Puff.

Youichi: Are you okay mommy?

Mikan: Yup! Thanks to your DADDY!

Mikan look at Natsume straight to his eye. She still a little angry to Natsume [From chapter 11: Date (Part 1)

Mikan: How about you both? (Smile)

Youichi then let go of Lina's hand. Embarrass. Mikan saw it but just giggle as an understanding.

Mikan: Let's go! (Smile)

Then the four of them walk to the bus stop. Meanwhile, Hotaru makes a great deal of money with the picture and what do you know, Ruka and his competitor Kazuki is there too, helping Hotaru selling the photos of Mikan and Lina.

Hotaru: I love the smell of money… (Smile)

**End of chapter 11!**

Rabie: What do you think? Is it okay? Give me your review ya? And thanks for the people who reviewed me before! I really appreciate it:3


	13. Do you really don't care?

**Rabie:** Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice! I just own this fan fiction and my character! Sorry about the wrong spelling and grammar:3

**Bold: In their mind**

Chapter 13: Do you really don't care?

One month till the festival and the ball. Almost all of them had a date for the dance except our hero, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Lina and Youichi. Mikan was frustrated she have not find a date yet and so as Koko. Natsume, Ruka and Youichi are still looking the best time to ask the girls. Lina… she does not seem to care at all. Youichi as usual come to their class. Suddenly a boy from another class asks to see Mikan. His name is Kaede Jun.

Kaede: Can I see Miss Mikan please?

Mikan: May I help you? (Smile)

Kaede: Please accept this letter!

The boy blushes and gives her a letter. Mikan take it and the boy run away as quickly as possible. The girls in the class come to Mikan and want to take a look at the letter too.

Anna: What is it? (Smile)

Nonoko: Is it a love letter?? (Smile)

Then Natsume look at Mikan, curious. What if it is a love letter? What is in the letter? What if the boy confesses his love to Mikan?

Koko: You should act faster than the boy.

Natsume: What are you talking about?

Ruka: We're talking about Mikan. Aren't you worried?

Natsume: Why should I? It's her freedom. I don't have the right to do anything about her life.

Youichi: Do you really don't care?

Natsume: I…

Then suddenly Mikan sit next to Natsume.

Mikan: Natsume… it's a love letter. He asked me to go to the ball with him. Why should I do?

Natsume: I'm not you supervisor or anything. Think about it yourself.

Mikan: Well… nobody ask me except him. I guess I should. Even the girls agree with me.

Natsume: Then go with him.

Mikan: You think so?

Natsume: Make your own decision! Do whatever you want!

Mikan: Really? Because if you don't want me to…

Natsume: Just go as long you don't bother me.

Mikan: So… I guess I'll go to Kaede's classroom to meet him. Bye (Smile)

Then Mikan stand up and ask Hotaru and Lina to accompany her.

Mikan: Please…

Hotaru: Huh… you better make it fast! Come.

Mikan: Let's go Lina! (Smile)

When they got out from the class, there's a tears from Mikan's eye.

Hotaru: Are you okay?

Mikan: Yeah! There's a dust in my eyes!

She pretends to be rubbing her eyes. Hotaru then take Mikan's hand from her eyes and look at her eye.

Hotaru: There's no wind here you know. (Smile)

Mikan: Yeah… there isn't…

Then Hotaru hugs Mikan while she was crying. Lina then took out her black handkerchief and wipe Mikan tears.

Lina: You look PRETTIER when you're smiling…

Mikan: Thank you… (Smile) Let's go meet him!

Mikan then knock the class door and called Kaede.

Mikan: Ano…

Kaede: Do you accept me?

Mikan: Of course! (Smile)

Kaede: Great! Will you go out with me tomorrow? Meet you at The Central Park?

Mikan: Okay… (Smile)

After they made their date, the three girls got back to their class.

Anna: So, is it settled?

Mikan: Yup! (Smile)

Nonoko: Great! (Smile)

Then Mikan and Natsume look at each other accidentally and look the other way. This time, Mikan sit next to Hotaru and Lina. Then Youichi joins them.

Youichi: Mommy…

Mikan: Mm?? (Smile)

Youichi: Why don't you go with Daddy?

Mikan the look empty and said to Youichi that Natsume told her to go with Kaede.

Youichi: Oh…

Natsume: So… are you going on a date tomorrow?

Mikan look at her back and it's Natsume.

Mikan: Oh! Hi Natsume! Yup! We're going on a date tomorrow! (Smile)

Natsume: Really… good for you then… bye…

Then he leaves the class. Ruka followed him. Koko then join the girls.

Koko: Wow… lucky you! (Smile)

Mikan: YUP! (Smile)

Natsume and Ruka sit under a tree. Natsume was thinking something. Ruka look at him and smile.

Ruka: It's your fault. Don't blame it on her.

Natsume: I know…

The next day Mikan dress up nicely to meet Kaede. Then they go to the Fluff Puff shop. They did mostly anything that a couple would do.

Mikan: Why don't you try this on?

Kaede: Sure!

Outside the shop, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Hotaru and Lina including Youichi was following them.

Ruka: Is it okay to follow them?

Koko: NOW I really feel like a STALKER…

Natsume: We're not going to do anything… I'm just worried about her… she just know him yesterday…

Hotaru: Yeah… and he haven't make her CRY yet… Not bad for a first introduction, doesn't he?

Only Lina know what does Hotaru meant. It is because the yesterday incident.

Youichi: They're coming!

Then they got out from the shop.

Kaede: Why don't we take a rest? Let's take rest.

Mikan: Okay! (Smile)

They walked to a bench. When they sit, Kaede whisper something at Mikan.

Natsume: **What in the HELL are they doing!??**

Then Kaede wrap his hand around Mikan's neck.

Natsume: How dare you!?!??!?

Natsume run to them and hit Kaede and he fall to ground. He then hit him over and over again.

Mikan: What are you doing!?!??! Natsume!! Stop!!

Natsume was so furious and he couldn't stop hitting Kaede. Ruka and Koko run to them and tried to stop Natsume. Meanwhile, Hotaru take a photo of Natsume hitting Kaede. Lina then take Hotaru's and Youichi's hand and walk to them. Ruka and Koko hold Natsume's arm.

Ruka: Natsume!!?? Stop it!!? Are you insane?!?

Koko: He couldn't move anymore! Stop it!

Then Natsume tried to stay calm. Mikan was crying looking at Kaede.

Mikan: WHAT DO YOU THAT FOR??!!

Natsume: IT LOOKS LIKE HE WAS TRYING TO TAKE ADVENTAGE OF YOU!??!?

Mikan: He was TRYING to put a Necklace on my neck!!!

It's true. There's a Pink Necklace on her neck. Mikan then sit next to Kaede and tried to help him.

Natsume: How would I know?!

Mikan: You never know anything!! Because you'd never care!

Mikan started to cry. Then Natsume sit next to them and tried to hold Mikan's hand. Mikan forcefully block his hand from her.

Mikan: Please leave this place now. I don't want to see you here anymore.

Natsume: Look… I'm sorr…

Then Mikan slap him. Almost everyone at the area look at them. Youichi was shocked. He held Lina's hand tightly since three minutes ago.

Mikan: Don't you ever talk to me again!!

Natsume shocked and run away from the place. Mikan cried hysterically after that. Ruka and Koko tried to after Natsume but its no use. He's too fast.

Ruka: Do you have to slap him??!

Mikan: Do he have to hit Kaede??

Mikan cried more and more. She just could not stop crying. Hotaru then look at her film and pull it. She was letting it 'go' for now. She does not have the heart to do it. Hotaru sit next to Mikan and Mikan hug her and cried more and more. Ruka then run to their dorm.

Youichi: Mommy, don't cry…

Koko:** I should have known this wasn't a good idea…**

Twenty minutes later, Ruka arrive at Natsume's room. Yuu was there. He then knocks at Natsume's room. But it's not locked. He and Yuu enter his room. Natsume was crying silently at his room sofa's hugging his leg tightly.

Ruka: Are you okay?

Yuu: Why don't we leave him alone for now…

Ruka: But…

Yuu: He won't do anything stupid… let's go…

The next day, class went normally as usual. But not as usual, even if Natsume and Mikan sitting together, they're not talking to each other. That day, Mr. Narumi came to their class to see their progress with their play. There's a scene where Natsume and Mikan was suppose to hold each other's hand. When Natsume try to hold her hand she dodges her hand from his.

Mr. Narumi: What's wrong Mikan?

Mikan: My hand is hurt Mr. Narumi… (Smile)

Mr. Narumi: Oh… I see… then, that's it for now! I have to leave… why don't you go to your classes, okay? Bye!

Students: Bye…

All of them look at Mikan. She seems weird towards Natsume.

Mikan: Lina, let's go!

She then took Lina's hand and leaves the class. At the special ability class, Mikan seems empty and not paying attention to what her senior says.

Tsubasa: Mikan!

Mikan: Huh?

Tsubasa: Pay a little attention okay?

Mikan: Sure… (Smile)

All of them feel quite weird and worried about Mikan.

Misaki: Are you okay Mikan?

Mikan: Yup… Never better! (Smile)

All of the sudden, Ruka and Koko come to their class, in a rush. Their clothes were dirty, with dust and all.

Ruka: Mikan!! Come quick!!

Mikan: Why?? What happen??!

Koko: Natsume… (Cough)

Mikan: What???!! Tell me!!!!

Ruka: He's stuck on an elevator!! And he couldn't get out!!!

Mikan: Well… why don't you call the teachers??

Ruka: Ah…

Koko: He's dying!!!! He wants to see you!!!

Mikan: Where is he now??!?

Ruka: At the dorm!!

Mikan then run to the dorm. Ruka fall because of exhausted and Koko fall soon after that. Lina look at them and think of something.

Lina: **You'll regret this**

**End of chapter 13!!**

**Rabie: **How was it? Review okay? Please... :3


	14. NOT so according to plan

**Rabie:** Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice, I just own this Fanfic and My characters in it! sorry for any wrong spelling and grammar:3

**Bold: In their mind**

Chapter 14: NOT so according to plan

**Preview from last chapter…**

Koko: He's dying!!!! He wants to see you!!!

Mikan: Where is he now??!?

Ruka: At the dorm!!

Mikan then run to the dorm. Ruka fall because of exhausted and Koko fall soon after that. Lina look at them and think of something.

Lina: **You'll regret this**

Mikan arrive to the place. She saw Hotaru was standing in front of the elevator.

Mikan: Hotaru! Where is he? Where's Natsume???

Hotaru: In the elevator of course…

Mikan: Which level??

Hotaru: 6… you better take this elevator…

When Mikan tried to enter the elevator, she bumps into somebody. They both fall into the elevator. It's Natsume!

Mikan: Natsume!!

Natsume: Mikan!!

Mikan & Natsume: Weren't you?!

Mikan: Ruka said…/Natsume: Youichi said…

Hotaru: Have a talk will you?

Then she closes the elevator. Mikan and Natsume sweat drop.

Mikan got up and try to open the elevator back by pressing the [ (open) button. Then Natsume got up and press the [ (close) button.

Natsume: We should talk!

Mikan: No!

Suddenly the elevator stuck.

Mikan: This must be Hotaru! Hotaru!!!

Hotaru: I'll open up the door when you're done talking… And don't try to burn the door Natsume, because if you do, the cable will melt and you both will die in it. Got it? Just chat for the time being.

Natsume: Damn it. (Close his fire in his palm)

Then they both sit, far from each other.

Natsume: How is Kaede?

Mikan: Okay.

Natsume: Have fun yesterday?

Mikan: Okay.

Natsume: How is your hand?

Mikan: Okay.

Natsume: Let me take a look…

Mikan: Okay…

Natsume: why do you keep saying okay?

Mikan: Okay…

Natsume: Hey, do you hear me?

Mikan: Okay.

Natsume: HEY.

Natsume tried to hold her wrist and she block it. But this time, he won't let go.

Mikan: Let me go…

Natsume: Look at me…

When Mikan look at him, saw Mikan was actually crying. She was holding her tears.

Mikan: I'm okay…

Suddenly, Natsume hug her.

Mikan: Let me go…

Natsume: I won't.

Mikan tried to rebel Natsume but he hugs her tighter. Mikan cried more and more.

Natsume: I'm sorry… Please forgive me…

Mikan: Mm…

Natsume: What?

Mikan: I'm sor… Sorry for slapping you…

Natsume: (Smile) you should… It hurts…

Mikan laughed.

Mikan: Really…

Natsume: Mikan… Would you go to the ball with me?

Mikan: Hm… Kaede…

Hotaru: Hello hello… Testing…

Kaede: Hi!

It's the speaker. Hotaru is with Kaede.

Kaede: Go with him! It's okay with me and Natsume…

Natsume: What?

Kaede: Treat her nicer…

Natsume smile and apologized to him.

Mikan: Think twice before hitting somebody okay…

Natsume: I apologized didn't I?

Mikan: I'm just telling it to you again…

At Hotaru and Kaede scene,

Kaede: Ahaha… There they go again… (Smile & sweat drop)

Hotaru: It's their loving THEORY… let them be…

Then Youichi join them.

Youichi: It's better than they aren't talking… (Smile)

Back to Natsume and Mikan scene,

Natsume: Hm.

Mikan: Hm.

Natsume look at his left and pretending to not hearing her and complaint about her.

Mikan: Oh, don't be such a cry baby!

Natsume: …

Mikan: Hey… You like my hair down don't you? (Smile)

Natsume: Noooo!!! (Blush)

Mikan smile to him.

Hotaru: Hey, we're going to open this door now.

Then Mikan and Natsume got up. When Hotaru tried to open it, it wouldn't open.

Hotaru: Ah… Okay…

Mikan: What?

Hotaru: You're stuck.

Natsume: What?? You guys are so irresponsible!!

Hotaru: Is it my fault that the elevator was broken? Who hit the OPEN/CLOSE button over and over again?

Mikan & Natsume:**It's our fault!**

Koko: Oh! Good! Now you think alike! (Smile)

Hotaru look at her back and its Ruka and Koko including Lina. Youichi was delighted to see Lina but not Koko. He was holding her hand.

Lina: **I'd told you... Incident like this could happen…**

Koko: Next time try to say it earlier so people wouldn't REGRET it girl. (Smile)

Youichi then run to Lina and hold her other hand pull her from Koko.

Youichi: Lina! Help my parents!

Lina then think of something. Hotaru try to open the door by using her invention but it's dangerous to them. (Not for her) It bombed the door but only produces a large sound and almost makes them deaf.

Natsume: Are you trying to kill us?!??!

Hotaru: It's just a prototype…

Natsume: Crazy girl(Sweat drop)

Hotaru: We need something more sharp and long to pluck the door.

Lina: **Is it safe for me to use the sword in the room…**

Koko: Oh! You had one? it'll be perfect! I'll go get it!

Lina: Wait!

Koko run to her room. He just remembered, he forgot to ask her key. He tries to open it but it's not locked.

Koko: Wow..

When he enters her room, he was so shocked that it's so… classical… for a girl like her. Then there's a long sword. It's not a fake one, it's a real sword. It's heavy. He tried to lift it from its place. Then Lina arrive and shocked that Koko was already in his room.

Koko: Oh… Hi Lina! The door is not locked…

Lina slap him.

Lina: How dare you! So people can enter your room without permission???

Koko: I was just tryi…

Lina: I said wait, aren't I?

Then Lina help him get up by offering her hand. When Koko take her hand, he apologized immediately to Lina.

Koko: I'm sorry…

Lina: **Give me back the sword…**

Koko: Okay! (Smile) Let's go!

Lina hold the sword with an empty look in her eyes, Koko hold her hand and run to the elevator back. All of them were shock to see the sword.

Kaede: Wow…

Hotaru: Impressive…

Lina: May I?

Hotaru: Sure…

Then Lina try to open up the elevator door. Hotaru look at Koko's face and is red.

Hotaru: What happen to your face?

Koko: Slapped by her. (Smile)

Youichi: What? She wouldn't do that!

Koko: But she does.

Hotaru: You've must have done something to her…

Koko: **Did I?**

Back to Mikan and Natsume, he still grumbled to her like a kid.

Mikan: Ne…

Natsume: …

Mikan loose her ponytail and look at him.

Mikan: Hey, if you like my hair this way, this is my hair for the ball. (Smile)

Natsume blush and smile to her. Mikan tied back her hair to her ponytail. Then suddenly, Natsume kiss her and got up. Mikan was so shocked and sit for a long time. Natsume offer his hand to her and she holds his hand with a smile. Then the door opens and Lina hide her sword. She walks away and leaves them.

Mikan: Thank you guys! (Smile)

Hotaru: Welcome. (Smile)

Mikan: Where's Lina? I saw her here a few seconds ago…

Koko: She said that she doesn't feel well so she walks to her room.

Mikan: Really??? Let's make her cook her something to eat, ne, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Sure…

Natsume: What happened to your face?

Koko: Slapped by her.

Natsume: What did you do…?

Koko: **I'm still figuring it out too… (Sweat drop)**

Mikan: Koko and Ruka were so convincing to me and I believe in them without question!

_**Preview!**_

Hotaru told Ruka and Koko to put something at the cable, that explain why does their clothes were dirty, with dust and all. Lina said that **you'll regret this** because of their plan. Even though she didn't know about their plan, but she knows what are they up to and she doesn't feel safe about it. She doesn't believe them but it's good that they can convince Mikan.

Ruka: Thank god she fall for it!

_**End of preview!**_

Back at Lina's room, she was destroying her room.

Lina: Why!??? Why?!?!!

_**Voice: You will use it sooner or later…**_

Lina: Why!???!! I HATE MY SELF!!!! Why did I use it??!?!

_**Voice: I'm sure…**_

Lina: WHY!???!! Ah! ite!

There's a blood dropping from her hand, she hurt her self. But it heals back itself. Lina cried to herself.

Lina: Why do I have this kind of power…?

_Voice1: I love you, oneesan!_

Lina: Luna…

**End of chapter 14!**

Rabie**: is it good? Give me your review okay:3**


	15. hôpital or Hospital

**Rabie:** Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just own this Fanfic and My characters in it! Sorry for any wrong spelling and grammar :3

**Bold: In their mind**

LOUD: BIG INITIAL

Chapter 15: Hôpital (Hospital)

It's a rainy day at Alice Academy. The yesterday incident about the elevator had made someone reunite and some guilt. Mikan and Natsume are in love now. Even though they fight a lot, but it made them closer and some are not. Like Koko towards Lina. (The slap) Suddenly Mr. Narumi enters their class with a European boy chewing a gum with his hand in his pocket, smiling. His hair is silver and his eye is black. Some of the girls thinks he's cool, some afraid. The boys look at him like some troubled boy. At his back there's Mr. Jinno pointing his finger at his head. He was like threatening to electrocute him. But still, his face shows that he doesn't care at all.

Mr. Narumi: Attention class! We have a new student! (Smile)

Hotaru: **Obviously.**

Mr. Narumi looks at the boy. He was going to ask him to introduce himself, but…

Mr. Narumi: Ah… His name is…

Then there's a sound of kitten come from nowhere. Suddenly the boy pulls out a cell phone from his other pocket and answers it. Most of them sweat drop by his behavior, besides, there's Mr. Jinno behind him. Are students allowed to bring their cell phones to the Academy??! Mr. Jinno tried to PULL OUT his electricity towards the boy with his hand then suddenly the boy grip his hand tightly at Mr. Jinno's wrist till Mr. Jinno screams like a girl and he won't stop. His face is full of anger.

Mr. Jinno: Aw!!!!!!!!!!!

Elliot: (Whispering) I'll kill you if you try to electrocute me, got it Jinno SENSEI.

Mr. Narumi: Elliot! Don't make me use my Alice!

Then the boys loose his grip and continued talking in the phone and close it. Mr. Jinno runs somewhere, maybe to put a medicine on his wrist think the students.

Mr. Narumi: (Clear throat) His name is Elliot J. Rize.

Mikan: Rize?? Is he Lina's brother??!?

Elliot: No, I am not. Who is Lina? Any other question? I will answer your question now or never. I don't like to repeat answers like a fool.

Mikan: Okay… So its coincidence… **He's so rude… I don't even ask it to him…**

Koko: Where do you come from?

Elliot: My mother's womb.

They all sweat drop. HE IS SO RUDE. People ask politely but he answers people like they're dumb.

Mr. Narumi: He's from Paris. And excuse me and Elliot for a minute.

Mr. Narumi pulls him outside the class for awhile and Hotaru listen to their conversation with her microphone she put on Narumi.

Mr. Narumi: Please behave Master Elliot or we have no other choices to change your classes. But you want to be with her don't you? (Smile)

Elliot: Tsk. Fine!

Then they enter back the class and Elliot bow to them and smile forcefully.

Elliot: Hi… Elliot J. Rize… French… My Alice is superhuman strength… I hate people like Mr. Jinno and ask me anything you want anytime anywhere… (Smile forcefully)

Most of them smiled back and some giggles. His smile is so not natural. Then Mr. Narumi smiled at him. Elliot just looks at him with a face –THERE!-HAPPY!??-

Hotaru: Your star rank?

Elliot: They gave me three because I'm not BEHAVING… This school sucks…

Mikan: Don't be so rude toward us and this school, will you??

Elliot: But yet… It has cute young lovely girls here… (Smirk)

Natsume: Back it off French boy!

Elliot: Which happen to have a boy friend…? (Yawn)

Mr. Narumi: Well… who wants to be his partner? (Smile)

All of them keep in silence.

(Crickets sounds)

Elliot: I want that serious looking girl there! (Pointing at Hotaru)

Mr. Narumi: I don't know…

Hotaru: You wish…

Elliot: Look's like your class is short with one attendance.

Mr. Narumi: Looks like you're right. Where's Lina, Koko?

Koko: I don't know and I don't care.

Koko was a little angry with Lina because of the slap. Only some of them know what happen. All of them sweat drop. Some of them think that Koko had a fight with Lina.

Mr. Narumi: Hah?? Well… never mind. Elliot, please sit next to Koko. (Sweat drop)

Elliot: Sure…

After Elliot LOOKS suitable with them, Mr. Narumi left the class to look for Lina. Some of them go to him and introduce themselves except Mikan and her friends and Natsume.

Nonoko: Did you dye your hair?

Elliot: Will you believe me if I said no? (Smile)

Koko: Why do acting that way before?

Elliot: What?

Koko: You act rude in front of the teachers. But when they're gone…

Elliot: I hate teachers… and I like to play with them. (Smile)

Koko: Okay… **This boy is weird… (Sweat drop)**

Elliot: Who sit here? Where is this Lina?

Koko: I don't care where she is…

Elliot: You can read minds do you? And that's fire, nullification, robotic and animal… Lovie dovie?

Ruka: THAT'S PHEROMONE YOU IDIOT!

Elliot: Whatever.

Koko: How did you know?!

Elliot: I've been spying on you guys…

Natsume: WHAT??!! (Fire in his palm)

Elliot: I'm just kidding. (Laugh)

All of them sweat drop.

Natsume: This boy is really getting on my last nerve…

Suddenly Youichi enters their class. He was trying to talk but yet trying to catch his breath. He looks panic and he was crying.

Natsume: What's wrong Youichi?!??

Youichi: You all!! GO to the hospital!!

Mikan: Why?? What happen?

Youichi: Lina is in the hospital now!!

All of them were shocked and rush to the hospital. This is the second time they got there after Natsume's and Mikan's kidnapping incident. Mr. Narumi was besides her when they got there. She looks fine except a wire of blood flowing into her from a blood bag. When he got out from the room Hotaru come up to him and asked a question.

Hotaru: What happened, Mr. Narumi?

Mikan: How is she??!

Mr. Narumi: She… (Sigh) I guess you better ask her yourself. She's okay, Mikan (Smile)

Then he left with the doctor. Then Tsubasa and Misaki arrive.

Tsubasa: How is she now?

Mikan: She's okay.

Then a nurse got out from the room.

Mikan: Nurse, can we enter?

Nurse: I'm sorry miss… But she said that she doesn't want anybody from her class to enter her room for now.

Mikan: Really… But why??

Nurse: I don't know… She asks me to do so…

Mikan: I see…

Suddenly Elliot whispered something to the nurse and he got to enters freely.

Sumire: How can you let him enter??!

Nurse: I'm sorry… But the teachers told me he can…

Mikan: What…? Mr. Narumi?? Natsume, where's Hotaru and Ruka?

Hotaru and Ruka were missing. Hotaru looks for Mr. Narumi for explanation. Then Hotaru sees Mr. Narumi finish talking to the doctor and asks him a question.

Mr. Narumi: Did she wake up yet? (Smile)

Hotaru: Mr. Narumi, what ACTUALLY happen to Lina?

Mr. Narumi: You can ask her. I don't know what happened actually. Haha.

Hotaru let out her baka gun towards Mr. Narumi. Back to the situation at the room, all of them look at Elliot through the window. They wonder how can he enter the room and he do told them he doesn't even know Lina he said before in the class.

French

Elliot: How are you, my love? (Smile)

Lina: What??

Lina look at her back and saw Elliot and her face got blank.

Lina: Elliot? Is that you? Why are you here?

Elliot: Yup. It's me. Long story (Smile)

All of them were shocked and sweat drop. They didn't know Lina can speak French??! And they both knew each other??!

**End of chapter 15!**

Rabie: Hi guys! Thank for the people who are reading… Leave your review okay… (Smile) Thanks for the people who support me :3


	16. Twin's Memories

**Rabie:** Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just own this Fanfic and My characters in it! Sorry for any wrong spelling and grammar :3

**Bold: In their mind**

LOUD: BIG INITIAL

Chapter 16: Juneau mémoire

All of them were shocked and sweat drop. They didn't know Lina can speak French??! And they both knew each other??! By the way, Koko is missing and Hotaru and Ruka come back to them. Mikan then run to Hotaru and she was shocked to see her. She shoots a baka bullet towards Mikan three times in a row heartlessly. Mikan was down. Anna and Nonoko help her to get up.

Hotaru: What are you doing?

Mikan: I was trying to tell you something…

Hotaru: What is it?

Mikan: Elliot enters Lina's room!!

Hotaru: Oh…

Mikan: What's with the 'oh' thing?

Hotaru: Nothing…

Ruka: Where's Koko?

Natsume: Somewhere… Hiding…

Ruka: I see… Hey, when will we get to meet her?

Mikan: I don't know… hey, where did you both go? I've been looking you! Did you go on a date?? (Smile)

Ruka: No! We are…

Suddenly, Hotaru step on his foot.

Ruka: DATING!!!

Ruka look at Hotaru with a little tear on his eyes.

Ruka: (Whisper) That's HURT!

Hotaru: Shh… Don't tell anybody okay, Mikan.

Mikan: Okay! (Smile)

Hotaru: **Thank god she's dense.**

When Mikan got away to get to Natsume, Ruka talk to Hotaru.

Ruka: Why do you do that for…

Hotaru: You almost make her curious about Lina's incident.

Ruka: But, should not we tell her about it?

Hotaru: She'll know sooner or later… But not now…

**Preview**

Hotaru let out her baka gun towards Mr. Narumi. He was sweat dropped.

Mr. Narumi: Ah… Is it necessary? (Smile & sweat drop)

Hotaru: Maybe it is…

Mr. Narumi: Okay… I will tell you BOTH only… However, don't tell anyone…

Mr. Narumi told them that Lina actually put a glass on her stomach on purpose. The academy did not know why she did that. She can pull out it pieces by herself, but she didn't. It causes a lose of a large amount of blood from her body because her body couldn't regenerate itself. Mr. Narumi found her at her room lying on her bed covered with blood.

**End of preview**

Back to the room, Lina was talking to Elliot.

French

Lina: I'm seeing things…

Elliot: Yup! It's me! Looks like your best friends want to see you. (Smile)

Lina: Really?

Elliot: I'll go call them…

Lina: No! Wait!

Elliot then got out from the room and called them.

Lina: Elliot…

Hotaru: Hi…

Lina: Hi.

Hotaru: How are you feeling?

Lina: Fine… Thank you…

Hotaru: You scared us half to death… (Smile)

Elliot: She always do that back home… (Smile)

Lina then stares at Elliot. Then suddenly, Mikan enters the room with red eyes. Natsume was next to her.

Mikan: Why did you do that?

Lina: What are you talking about?

Mikan: Are you trying to kill yourself?

Lina: Oh… I run into a glass and it smash me… And I get dizzy…

Mikan: Don't lie. Youichi told me everything…

Hotaru: **Youichi? Did he heard us…**

Lina: Really… I run into a gl…

Lina did not finish her sentences when she sees Mikan's tears.

Mikan: Don't lie!

Lina: I'm not! I run into a…

Then Mikan slap her right on the face. All of them were shocked. All of the sudden the room become silent. Mikan sit and hug her legs and started to cry hysterically.

Mikan: I SAID DON'T LIE!! DO YOU THINK I'M TO DENSE TO KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING???!?

Lina: I…

Then Lina got off from the bed and sit next to Mikan who is still cry non-stop. Lina wipe Mikan's tears.

Lina: Hey…

Mikan: WHAT?!

Lina: Like I said… You look UGLY when you're crying…

Mikan: Ah? (Confused)

_**(Look at chapter 13!)**_

Lina: The positive one is Prettier. The negative one is UGLY. You look ugly when you're crying. So smile.

Mikan: Uh… You're so mean…

Then Mikan hug her slowly and start to cry again and again. Most of them cry, smile and laughing at the same time looking at the scene.

Hotaru: Baka… 2 BAKAs… (Smile)

The next day, Mikan and Youichi visits Lina in the hospital joined by Tsubasa and Misaki.

Mikan: Here, take this apple! (Smile)

Lina: Thank you…

Youichi: …

Lina: Youichi, do you want some?

Youichi: Sure… (Smile)

Mikan smiled looking at them.

Tsubasa: Hey, are you sure you want to join in the school festival?

Lina: Of course…

Misaki: So, you just rest till this Friday! We'll make your costume. Till that time, stay here! (Smile)

Lina: Thank you…

Tsubasa: You're welcome… (Smile)

Mikan: Just leave it to us okay! (Smile)

Lina: Hai…

Youichi: Lina-chan… Ano…

Lina: Where's Koko?

Mikan: He's hiding… Somewhere….

Youichi: **Lina…**

Lina: Really? Why?

Then suddenly Natsume's there.

Natsume: He felt guilty.

Lina: What did he do?

Natsume: He thinks that he's the cause of this incident.

Lina: Really…? **Is that so…**

At the class, all of the student prepare for the School Festival, including Elliot who's responsible for the heavy materials. Some of them were making the props; some are electricity like Hotaru and Ruka. Unlike some people like Koko who is sitting, thinking about "something"? Mizuki were next to him, talking but Koko seems to not hearing her at all.

Mizuki: Hey, do you hear me?

Koko: …

Mizuki: KOKO!

Koko: Hm?! What?

Mizuki: What are you thinking??! I'm talking here…

Koko: Sorry… (Smile) what were you saying?

Mizuki: Let's walk together at the school festival okay? (Smile)

Koko: Sure… **Sure…**

Koko back again not paying attention. Mizuki see him not listening to her.

Mizuki: (Whisper) are you thinking about Lina?

Koko: Not at all… (Smile)

Mizuki then walk back to her class.

Mizuki: You're lying…

Back at class, all of them were worried about Koko. Even when he smiles, he seems Unhappy.

Elliot: Hey!

Koko: Hm? What?

Elliot: Why don't you go visit her?

Koko: Who? Lina? I don't want her to get mad again… (Laugh)

Elliot: Really? (Smirk) She misses you, you know… **But you can't have her.** (Smile)

Koko shocked to hear that.

Koko: What?

Then suddenly Hotaru and Ruka come to their conversation.

Elliot: What's up?

Hotaru: Tell us all of your relationship with Lina.

Elliot: Sure. (Smile)

Koko then stands up to get away from them when suddenly Elliot holds his wrist from 'flying' away.

Elliot: Why don't you join us? (Smile) But let's talk at a private place, shall we?

Hotaru: Why don't we talk here?

Elliot: You sure?

Hotaru: Yes. All of us in the class have the right to know it.

Ruka: We take care of each others.

Then some of the students in the class hearing the conversation but at the same time continued making their tasks.

Elliot: Wow… Friendship is so powerful, isn't it? (Smile) We're engaged.

From a noisy environment to a silent one till the cricket sounds can be heard.

Elliot: Why, you don't believe me? (Laugh)

Students: Nope.

Hotaru: Didn't you say that you didn't know her?

Elliot: oh that… back at our mansion, we used to call her Pétale (Smile)

Koko: Pétale?

Elliot: In French it means Petals. Her name was actually meant 'tenderness' in Arabic. That's why my father called her Petals because of her tenderness. I don't know it was her till I see her at the hospital. Here's the ring if you don't believe me!

He shows a ring on his finger and showing it off.

Elliot: That's why her last name will be Rize.

Mikan: What are you talking about??!

They all look at the door and see Mikan with Youichi.

Elliot: If you don't believe me, ask her about the ring or Mr. Narumi. He knows about us.

Youichi: **You got to be kidding me!**

Back at Lina's room in the hospital, she was thinking about a girl who has the same face as her.

Lina: Luna…

Suddenly, Mikan come to her room.

Lina: Did you forget something?

Mikan: Are you engaged to Elliot?

Lina: How did you know?

Youichi: Elliot told us in the class.

Lina: Really… (Sweat drop)

Mikan: (Giggles) that is the first time I saw you sweat drop! (Smile)

Then suddenly Hotaru come to the room with a robot holding a rope next to her.

Youichi: What's this?

Hotaru: A 'present' for feeling well.

Lina?

The robot then pulls the rope and pulls Koko into the room.

Lina: **Are you imitating pet?**

Koko: I'M NOT!!!!

Then all of them leave the room except Koko.

Lina: **How are you…?**

Koko: I'm the one who should ask you that.

Lina: **I'm fine…**

Koko: I'm sorry about entering your room.

Lina: **I'm sorry about slapping you.**

Koko: You should. My face hurt.

Lina: **You deserve it.**

They both chat in the room. But outside the room, Mizuki was hearing their conversation. She can only heard Koko's voice but she knows what it means. She cancelled her idea to talk to Koko and leave them both alone.

Mizuki: Koko…

**End of chapter 16!**

Rabie: Hi guys! Thank for the people who are reading… Leave your review okay… (Smile) Thanks for the people who support me :3


	17. Let The Festival Begin!

**Rabie:** Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just own this Fanfic and My characters in it! Sorry for any wrong spelling and grammar :3 oh, btw, this fanfic is based on the anime and a little from manga, but not all of it. X3

P/s: I would like to thank Irumi Kanzaki, ruin princess, mangamanic1234, jhugrae, aiyen and sakuramikanx for being my friend in this and been giving me their reviews :3

**Bold**: In their mind

BIG INTIAL: Loud

**Bold/Underline: Place/Time**

Chapter 17: Let the festival begins!

The School Festival will start tomorrow for two days. First day is for their ability type class and second will be the class performance and others. The night of the last day, the academy will have a ballroom dance. Lina prepare to get out from the hospital and Mikan is there to help her so as Hotaru.

Mikan: MIZUKI SENPAI HAD MADE A BEATIFUL DRESSES FOR YOU! (Smile)

Hotaru shot her with a baka gun. Mikan fall to the ground and Lina help her get up.

Mikan: Why did you do that??!

Again, Hotaru shot her at the head.

Hotaru: Can't you be quiet? Why do you have to be so loud? We're on a hospital.

Mikan: The first's yes, but the second not!

Hotaru: Ups… My bad.

Then suddenly Natsume, Ruka and Youichi enter the room.

Ruka: Hi! (Smile)

Mikan: Hi!! (Smile) What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping the others in the class?

Natsume: We're about to ask you the same question polka dots!

Mikan: What do you called me!?

Ruka: Ah… Guys…

Natsume: What? Did I say something wrong?

Youichi: Mommy… Daddy…

Mikan: Yes you…

Then suddenly Hotaru shot, both of them. Both of them fall at the same time.

Hotaru: I'd told you this is the hospital. So, shut up!

Then a nurse came to the room.

Nurse: Is everything okay in here?

Ruka: Ahaha… They're just happy that our friend is getting out of the hospital now! (Sweat drop)

Hotaru: Yes… Very happy…

Then the nurse leaves. When they look around, they realize that Lina and Youichi are missing. They walk around the hospital park.

Youichi: Can you make it for tomorrow? (Smile)

Lina: Yup…

Youichi: That's good. Hey… Lina…

Lina: Hm?

Youichi then let out his pinky finger to Lina.

Youichi: Promise you'll never do thing like this again.

Lina: Okay.

Youichi: Promise?

Lina: Promise.

Then Lina put her pinky finger and made a promise with him.

The next day, its Friday and its The School Festival. Mikan was still in her room.

Mikan: This is going to be a great day… (Smile)

She takes a bath and changes her cloth. Then she walks to her Special Ability Class. All of them are there making their last touches.

Mikan: Good morning! (Smile)

Students: Morning! (Smile)

Mikan: Hi Lina! (Smile)

Lina: Hi.

Misaki: Mikan! Lina! Just as I promised! Here's your costume!! (Smile)

Mikan: Wow!! It's pretty!!

Misaki: Of course! I'd made it!

Her nose becomes like Pinocchio, proud to be praise by Mikan with her design.

Tsubasa: Don't compliment her to much, or somebody's going to change into a peacock…

Then Misaki glared at Tsubasa and followed him. He run away from Misaki.

Misaki: What wrong Tsubasa, you'd NEVER give me compliments…

Tsubasa: Okay okay! I'm sorry! Stop chasing me!

All of them laugh to Tsubasa and Misaki. They are one of the happy couple in this academy.

Mikan: Let's go to the changing room together! (Smile)

Lina: Hai.

**30 minutes later…**

Ruka: Hey Natsume, just like last time, go to the Special Ability first, then at Hotaru's New Invention collection!

Natsume: Hn.

They both walk with Koko, Youichi, Mizuki including Elliot. Then they arrive to the Special Ability Class. Lot of people line up just to get in.

Koko: "The Crescent"?

Mikan: It's a puzzle! (Smile)

Ruka: Mikan-chan! (Smile)

Youichi: Mommy!

Elliot: Wow! You look… pretty! (Smile)

Mikan: Arigato! (Smile) Natsume!

Natsume: …

Mikan: Hello??

Natsume's face was blank. Amaze by her beauties.

Mikan: Hello?

Koko: He said you look amazingly beautiful in that dress.

Then Natsume look at him furiously.

Koko: What? I'm just helping you EXPRESSING your feelings…

Elliot: That's a good one! (Laugh)

Natsume: **Do you mind?**

Koko: Fine… Hey, where's Lina?

Mikan: Come! She's at the main entrance! (Smile)

When they walk to the main entrance, Tsubasa approach them.

Tsubasa: Well HELLO Kitty! (Smile)

Natsume: Hi, Hollow man.

Elliot: Wo…

Lina: What…?

Elliot: You look… Wo! Thank god you're mine! (Smile)

Lina: Really… Hi Koko.

Then Elliot holds her hand and take her away.

Elliot: Let's go! (Smile) How to sign up?

Koko was speechless too when he sees Lina. Tsubasa swings his hand in front of Koko.

Mizuki: Koko san… Koko!

Koko: Hm?

Mizuki: Let's go! (Smile)

Then all of them enter it. Just like last time, they had to pick a thing from a box.

Natsume: Last time it was a cockroach. Now a worm?

Ruka: I'd got a chalk.

Youichi got a piece of electronic fan.

Koko: Handcuff?

Mizuki: Nail clipper?

Natsume: They've got stranger this year.

**End of chapter 17!**

Rabie: Hi! Sorry for the late update… So much had happen… My mom made me studying for this whole holiday… Nyeh:'( Review Okay… Thank you… X3


	18. Worm and Chalk!

R**abie:** Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just own this Fanfic and My characters in it! Sorry for any wrong spelling and grammar :3 oh, btw, this fanfic is based on the anime and a little from manga, but not all of it. X3

**Bold**: In their mind

BIG INTIAL: Loud

**Bold/Underline: Place/Time**

P/s: I've forgot to tell about Mikan's dress. Her dress was pink and white in colour. An ancient Chinese dress style. As for Lina, red in colour.

Chapter 18: Worm and Chalk!

All of them enter it. Just like last time, they had to pick a thing from a box.

Natsume: Last time it was a cockroach. Now a worm?

Ruka: I'd got a chalk.

Youichi got a piece of electronic fan.

Koko: Handcuff?

Mizuki: Nail clipper?

Natsume: They've got stranger this year.

Koko: What did you got Elliot?

Elliot: Plastic bag.

There's a board in front of the door.

"The Crescent/ To Play/ Rules:-

1. The thing picked from inside the box must be shown intact/unbroken/dead at the end of the puzzle.

2. Instruction must be followed at each part.

3. The puzzle had seven (**5**) parts.

I – There are 5 doors. Each door has different 5 parts.

4. It's forbidden to harm any of the host of each part.

5. Good luck!

Role play: Player is actually a god/dess trapped in the human world. To get back to their world, player must complete the puzzle to win based on the rules. "

Koko: That's cool! (Smile)

Natsume: Does this worm talk like that cockroaches last time?

Mikan: Ask it! (Giggles)

Natsume:** I'm turning into an idiot.**

**3 minutes later, inside the game.**

**Door 1, at Natsume's situation…**

Natsume hold the worm with his hand. Natsume found a BIG spider web.

Natsume: **The** **game content is even weirder…**

Then suddenly the worm was pull to the spider web. The worm panicked because it stuck.

Worm: Tasukete!!!! (Crying)

Natsume: Its does speak…

Worm: HELP ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!!! (Crying and rebelling)

A boy appeared wearing a spider costume.

Natsume: And it has weirder student in this class.

The boy shocked.

Boy: How could you… (Sob) I'm not weird, I'm naïve…

Natsume: **Crazy…** What should I suppose to do now?

Boy: Save your wormy friend! Take it back into your hands! In 30 seconds from… Now!

Natsume tried to pull the worm.

Worm: ARE YOU CRAZY!! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE!! (Cry and scream)

Boy: You better start thinking another way. I can control anything to be magnetized to another thing even if it's not metal. (Smirk) 15 seconds left!

Natsume: Is that so?

Then Natsume cast a fire in his hand.

Boy: What are you trying to do?!?

Natsume then burn the web.

Worm: No!! Don't burn me!!! I'll toast!! I wanna live! (Rebelling and crying)

Then suddenly the worm fall from the web to Natsume's hand. The worm lost its' consciousness. The web melts. The boy was sweat drop. Natsume continued walking.

**Door 3, to Ruka's situation…**

Ruka: What should I do with this chalk?

He was holding the chalk vertically when suddenly Misaki take it from his hand.

Ruka: Huh??!

Misaki: Ruka! Find your real chalk in this room in 10 seconds! (Smile)

Ruka: WHAT?!?

There's more than fifty same chalks in the room. Looks like Misaki uses her Alice to 'Photostat' the chalk. Ruka then step in front and pick a chalk far from him.

Ruka: Am I correct?

Misaki: No. You'd just stepped at the real one just now.

All of the chalks disappear including in Ruka's hand except a piece of a broken chalk.

Ruka: A re? (Sweat drop)

Misaki: You didn't think that I'd put your REAL chalk far away would you?

Ruka: Actually… Yes.

Then, Ruka was disqualified from the game because breaking the rules, ruining the Chalk.

**To be continue…**

_**End of chapter 18!**_

Rabie: How is it?? I'd almost burst my head out when I was thinking to make this chapter! (Laugh) Luckily, my head still attached together to my body. Sorry for the late update! So many things come up to me… And tomorrow I'll be going to my mother's hometown… How long?? Jeng jeng jeng! For a week!! Ngem… But I'll try to sneak to my uncle's computer… (Hihihi) Holiday is going to end soon… I'm so frustrated thinking about it… hehe… Got carried away. Wait for my update okay! Bye for now! Thanks for reading my fanfic! Ja ne… :3


	19. Youchan, Koko, Mizuki, and Elliot

**Rabie** Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just own this Fanfic and My characters in it! Sorry for any wrong spelling and grammar :3 oh, btw, this fanfic is based on the anime and a little from manga, but not all of it. X3

P/s: Sorry! It took me a long time to update the fict. Anyway, enjoy all right:3

**Bold**: In their mind

BIG INTIAL: Loud

**Bold/Underline: Place/Time**

Chapter 19: You-chan, Koko, Mizuki, and Elliot.

The four of them saw Ruka getting out from the door.

Elliot: So soon? (Smirk)

Ruka: SHUT UP!!

Senior: Hey, you guys next! (Smile) Come on in!

Youichi/Elliot: **Let's see… which door will Lina be?**

Koko: Which one should I enter…?

Mizuki: Koko? Go on (Smile)

Koko smile to her and walk into door 2. Mizuki followed him. Elliot and Youichi look at each other.

Elliot: You may go first You-chan (Smile)

Youichi: You're not allowed to call me that!

Elliot: Sure I can…

Youichi: Tsk. Idiot.

Elliot: What did you say to me? You son of a gun…

Youichi: What? Are you deaf now? (Smirk)

Elliot: That's it!

Youichi: Bring it on Superman!

Then, couple of minutes later, I'm sure you know what happen. They got into a fight with each other. They got disqualified for fighting and almost breaking down the setting of the game there.

Mizuki: Koko-chan! Wait for me!

Koko: Mizuki. You followed me here?

Mizuki: Yeah. I want to be together with you. (Giggles)

Then suddenly, they met Lina.

Lina: Okay, the rule here is simple. Catch up with me in 1 minute.

Mizuki: Is that all?

Then Lina took their stuff.

Lina: Nope. And take back what's yours. Bye for now.

She bows then run.

Koko: Oh no!

He run to Lina's direction leaving Mizuki behind.

Mizuki: Wait! Koko!

Koko: Oh man! She's too fast!

-To know how fast she runs, look back at chapter 1.

**50**** seconds…**

Koko: Lina? Where are you?

Lina: **Where do you think?**

Koko: Gee. You must be very good this don't you? I mean taking people's stuff. (Giggles)

**45 seconds…**

Lina shock to hear his statement and felt like crying.

Koko: Where are you actually?

Lina: **At your back.**

When Koko look at his back, he saw Lina crying. He was so shocked.

Koko: Did I say something wrong?

Lina: What do you mean by that?

Koko: Ah… I don't mean anything actually!

When Lina was about to run again, Koko caught her hand. Lina give him the handcuffs and try to run again but Koko still doesn't letting her go.

Lina: Aren't you happy? Here, I give Mizuki thing back to.

Koko: Not a chance. (Smile)

**20 seconds…**

Lina: **Hm**

Then suddenly he uses the handcuffs on her hand and his.

Koko: Don't run away okay? (Smile)

Lina: **Why?**

**Koko: **I didn't want you too and I didn't ask you too (Laugh)

**5 seconds…**

Lina: Okay… (Blush)

Koko wipe off her tears.

**1 second…**

Koko: Did I make it? (Smile)

(Talking trough microphone)Tsubasa: No…

Koko: (Shocked) Why? I did redeem my things back.

Tsubasa: Yeah… But we didn't have the keys. Actually…

Koko: What?

Lina shake her hand looking at the handcuffs.

Koko: She can follow me to the next level right?

Tsubasa: Ahhh,no! She has to be a host here. Besides, we are kind of short of people…

Lina: So? How are we going to be free Tsubasa senpai?

Tsubasa: We'll think of something…Later! Bye!

Koko: Hey… What should we do about this?

Lina: **I don't know****…(****Blush)**

**To be ****continue****…**

_**End of chapter 19!**_

Rabie: How is this chapter? Sorry for the late updates guys. So many things happen. Btw, I'm now having some kind of sore throat, fever, cold, flu and many others. So busy with the school homework too. Thank god I'm still alive. Haha. Bye for now.


	20. Time to get out

**Rabie**: Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just own this Fanfic and My characters in it! Sorry for any wrong spelling and grammar :3 oh, btw, this fanfic is based on the anime and a little from manga, but not all of it. X3

P/s: Sorry! It took me a long time to update the fict. Anyway, enjoy all right:3

**Bold**: In their mind

BIG INTIAL: Loud

**Bold/Underline: Place/Time**

Chapter 20: Time to get out

So, automatically, Koko and Mizuki are eliminated.

**Door 1, at Natsume's situation…**

After rescuing his friend, the worm, the worm lost its' consciousness and Natsume continued walking.

Natsume: Hm… When will this game ends… **She better be at the end of the game like last time…**

After a long time walking, he saw Mikan sitting in a bubble.

Natsume: Hi.

Mikan: Hah?? Not you again…

Natsume: Disappointed?

Mikan: Kind of.

Natsume: What's the plan here??

Mikan: Get me out of this bubble unharmed.

Natsume: That's all?

(Talking trough microphone)Tsubasa: Glad you asked! Time limit is 30 seconds from n…

Natsume: 30 seconds??

Tsubasa: 10 seconds! Any other question, Hello Kitty? Want to make it shorter?? HHMMM?? (Refer to chapter 7)

Natsume: Sheeshh.. Whatever… **Hollow man…**

Tsubasa: Starting from… Now!

**10 seconds…**

Mikan: Just give up…

Natsume starts to fall and cough many times.

Mikan: That 'I'M SICK' act wont work on me anymore!

**7 seconds…**

Natsume: Hn. Is that so? Then you leave me with no choice.

Mikan: Hm??

**5 seconds…**

Natsume make a hole with his Alice at the bubble.

Mikan: What are you doing!! Stop!!

**3 seconds…**

Mikan: AHH!! (Scream)

She fall from the bubble and Natsume catch her on time.

**2 seconds…**

Natsume: You're my goddess… (Smile)

Mikan: Natsume… (blush)

**1 second…**

Tsubasa: May I interrupt? (Smile)

Natsume let Mikan go from his hand and blush. Mikan fall on the ground.

Natsume: **This hollow man!!**

Mikan: That's hurt!!

Natsume: So what should we do now?? I won, right??

Mikan: Unfortunately, yes…

Natsume: Unfortunately?

**End of chapter !**

Rabie: Hello helloo!! Rabie is back in the house!! Review okay?? THX


	21. Voice

**Rabie** Hi! I do not own Gakuen Alice; I just own this Fanfic and My characters in it! Sorry for any wrong spelling and grammar :3 oh, btw, this fanfic is based on the anime and a little from manga, but not all of it. X3

P/s: Sorry! It took me a long time to update the fict. Anyway, enjoy all right:3

**Bold**: In their mind

BIG INTIAL: Loud

**Bold/Underline: Place/Time**

Chapter 21: Voice

Outside of the game setting, You-chan and Elliot was waiting for the others finishing the game and being lectured by Misaki.

Misaki: What wrong with you guys?? Stop acting like a kid.

Youichi: He started it!

Elliot: I didn't do anything!

Youichi: Did too!

Elliot: Did not!

Youichi: Did too!

Elliot: Not!

Youichi: Too!

Elliot: Not!

Mikan snap her finger in front of them.

Mikan: Stop it! Now you're both acting like a kid. They told me you both almost destroyed the setting here.

Youichi: Hi mommy!

Elliot: Hi honey!

Natsume sparks a fire in his hand.

Natsume: She's not your girlfriend or fiancee, Elliot.

Elliot: Uhh… Somebody's jealous… (Laugh)

Natsume: Shut up. Do you want me to toast you?!

Mikan, naive as usual couldn't quite understand their conversation.

Misaki: So he win again? (Smile)

Mikan: Yeah… (Sweat drop)

Misaki: Hoho… Natsume… You can do anything with her like last time!

Natsume: **Good**

Mikan: No!! What would happen if he do something weird to me!?

Natsume forehead veins pop out and he knock her head.

Natsume: Don't be stupid!!

Mikan: Its hurt! (Cute cry)

Youichi: Mommy… Where's Lina-chan?

Mizuki suddenly come to them.

Mizuki: Erm… Where's Koko?

Mikan: um… I d…

Koko: Here we are!

All of them look at the same time. Koko and Lina are walking together side by side. Youichi, Mizuki, and Elliot had the same expression. But Mizuki's jealousy was over the top. Mizuki walks to Koko.

Mizuki: Koko! (Smile)

She tried to smile to Lina to. But most of them can see that was a fake smile. Then Mizuki saw their hand together by a handcuff.

Mizuki: What happened to your hands? (Shock) Couldn't take it off?

Koko: Well… Accident do happens… (Laugh) Yeah… We tried…

Misaki: Sorry! We didn't expect you to used it on yourself…

Lina: **But unexpectedly, somebody decided to did it…**

Koko: Hey… (Look at Lina)

Mizuki jealousy was getting maximum. She take Lina's hand and tried to pull it.

Mizuki: Let me help you!

Mizuki pull the handcuff from Lina's hand forcefully.

Lina: Ah… Is this necessary?

Mizuki pull again even when she sees that Lina was in pain.

Koko: Mizuki! Stop it!

Mizuki: It is almost there!!

Lina: **My hand…**

A blood flows from Lina's wrist. Mikan run to Mizuki and try to stop her.

Mikan: Hey, can't you see you're hurting her!

Mizuki push away Mikan.

Mizuki: If she can't died from jumping off the building, this will be nothing!!

Suddenly a ball of fire land next to her like a meteor. Mizuki was shocked and look to her back. It was from Natsume. He's staring at her.

Natsume: She's telling you to stop, miss.

Elliot: You should be glad that I don't hit girls.

When Mizuki look back to Koko and Lina, Elliot is standing next to them. By using his Alice, he break the handcuff easily. Lina's hand heals normally.

Lina: Thank you Elliot…

Elliot: Anything for you dear. (Smile)

Koko: Mizuki?

Mizuki: Yes Koko?

Koko: I have been doing a lot of thinking… and I don't think we can be a couple. Sorry…

Mizuki: Are… are… You rejecting me? Just because of this… this… girl??

Koko: No! This have nothing to do with her. Just… Let's just be friends… okay? (Smile)

Koko holds out his hand to Mizuki but she push it away.

Mizuki: You'll regret this!!

She then walk out from there.

Ruka: (Sigh) Lina, you should have said something!

Lina: It's nothing, really…

Koko: Nothing?? What? Do you want to wait for your hand to be cut off?!

Lina: Why do you have to be so angry about??

Koko: Why do you always just keep it to yourself? Huh?

Lina: I could take care of myself… okay?

Koko: Hn. Whatever.

Koko leaves the place followed by Ruka.

Ruka: Koko!

Lina: **Koko!**

Lina just silent herself and sighed.

Mikan: Are you okay Lina?

Lina nod to her.

**At another situation…**

Mizuki was sitting on the nearby bench under a tree. Murmuring something with a tears.

Mizuki: Someday… You'll be sorry… You'll be regret!

Suddenly Mizuki heard someone replying her.

_They will… They will be sorry… But not someday… It'll took a long time… Let's make it soon…(Smirk)_

Mizuki: Who's that?! (Looking to her left and right)

Suddenly a girl jump from the tree.

Mizuki: Lina…? You!! I hate you!! And your friends…!?

_Relax… You don't take it out on me… You can take it out on HERself… And you can take it out on THEM… Especially that Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga… I can help you… (Smile)_

**To be continue…**

_**End of chapter 21!**_

Rabie: How is it?? Even though this is a short chapter, but it took me awhile to do. Who do you think the voice owner is? v (smile) hehehe… Review please!! Please please please review!! It would really boost my energy to update soon!! XD LoL! TTFN


	22. Special Thanks Please Read Profile

Hi, this is Rabie_Bunny~ been busy these years~ and in addition, my computer was re-formatted~ =.= oh and by the way, I go with the nickname Nour Makky now

I know the stories was from 2007 (17 year old me). And now that I'm in the University, I kind of, you know, got my own laptop, my own internet, etcetera2.

I really do want to continue with the story, but ONLY IF you guys interested with reading its continuation, you can email me (the email is on my profile)

Even if I got one email about this, I'll update here as soon as I finished with my assignments.

Once again, I'm terribly sorry and I'm very grateful and thankful that people like/love/hate my stories :D yes even the haters xD because it shows people do read my fiction. Very glad and happy ;)

Sorry and thank you for the supports


End file.
